Claire
by theicemenace
Summary: "She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."
1. Rebuilding Bridges

**A/N:** This is a full-length chronological version of the Claire storyline from my Songfic compilation. It includes additional scenes that aren't in the originals. Enjoy!

Namaste,

Sunny

" _She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."_

 **Claire**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rebuilding Bridges**

Holding tight to Rodney's hand, Jennifer let him lead her through the halls of Atlantis to an undisclosed location. They'd been walking for some time and she was none the wiser about their ultimate destination than she was before Rodney had blindfolded her. But she trusted him and knew he wouldn't do something to scare or embarrass her. Not purposely.

"Okay, we're here."

"Can I take this off now?" His response was to remove the blindfold himself. She blinked to clear her vision, and found herself looking up at a slowly spinning starscape. Lowering her eyes, she saw a table set for two with real china, a crisp white tablecloth and crystal champagne glasses. In the middle of the room lay a mattress. When he saw where she was looking, he rushed to reassure her.

"That's not, uh, not what it looks like. I couldn't get clearance to take a Jumper to the mainland for our long overdue picnic. It's for watching the stars not…"

She took him by the hand to stop the rambling. "I got it, honey. Oh, this is amazing! You set this up all by yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I sort of had some help. The Mess Hall delivered the food, and Chuck moved the mattress in, but it was all my idea." That shy smile of his came back. "Are you ready to eat, or did you want to…"

"Definitely eat first." Grinning internally, Jennifer spread a napkin over her lap. _Rodney_ may not have plans for them to make love, but _she_ did.

~~O~~

Dinner was over, and Rodney was proud of himself for making it through without getting sick or making a fool of himself on this special night. He watched Jennifer finish her glass of champagne, and thought about having another, but his head was already buzzing with the words he was going to say. If he had more, tonight would end in disaster.

"This was a great idea, Rodney."

"Glad you liked it. Are you ready for some stargazing?" He held out his hand and she took it with a smile.

"Of course."

He led her to the mattress and helped her lie down. Taking the remote from the table, he lay down next to her and began the show. Though the stellar cartography department had given most of them names, the Pegasus constellations would be unfamiliar to her. He pointed out areas of interest, such as a star in the process of going nova, black holes, a luminous red nova, and a yellow hypergiant.

Somewhere in between the gamma ray bursts and Hoag's Object, she started getting sleepy. Rolling over onto her side, she cuddled against him, one leg slung over top of both of his and before long she was asleep.

~~O~~

Jennifer awoke with a start, the room dark except for the glow of the consoles at the edge of the dais. Rodney's hand lay on top of hers where it was pressed to his chest, his fingers idly stroking the back. She started to ease away from him so she wouldn't disturb his sleep, but the arm around her back tightened telling her it wasn't necessary. "Sorry I fell asleep. I was in surgery for six hours this afternoon."

"Then you needed the rest." He kissed the back of her hand then looked at it strangely. "Something's missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you used to have a ring on this hand?"

Puzzled, Jennifer sat cross legged next to him. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer, just got to his knees and reached for a small covered plate on the table. When the lid came off, there sat a small velvet box. Holding it out, he waited for her to take it. She didn't know why she was reluctant to open it, preferring to have Rodney do that himself. Her mind told her what the box _looked_ like, but knowing the man she loved so well, it could be anything from the engagement ring she hoped it would be to a clump of dirt.

Opening the box, Rodney plucked a platinum band with a brilliant round diamond solitaire from inside, and took her left hand in his. "I can't imagine _not_ spending the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" 

"Oh, Rodney. This is just so sudden." At the crestfallen expression on his adorable face, Jennifer regretted teasing him. Taking the ring from him, she slid it on her finger. "Yes, I'll marry you." Framing his face with her hands, she kissed him, and as always, the smoldering fire within began to burn out of control, and for the rest of the night, they completely ignored the starscape above.

 **A Few Months Later**

"…and yet again, this is _your_ fault!" Rodney was propped up in a hospital bed, arms crossed, and a dark scowl in place of his usual scowl.

"I _said_ I was _sorry!_ " John mirrored the physicist's pose and attitude.

"Like that _helps!_ " A technician came to Rodney's bedside to take blood. She took the vials, labeled each one, and set them carefully in the tray. "Excuse me. Just how much blood do you _need?_ "

"Dr. Beckett is taking this opportunity to do your semi-annual physical. Someone else will be around for the rest."

"The rest? What else do you need?" The woman just grinned and moved to John's bedside. Rodney groaned. "Oh, come on! I did that just a couple of years ago."

She shrugged as she wrapped the tourniquet around John's left bicep. "Dr. Beckett's orders."

John smirked. "I'm sure they have a couple of magazines to help out."

"Again with the joking," Rodney deadpanned.

A stifled snort came from the tech. "We'll need the same samples from you too, Colonel."

John had been watching his friend with undisguised hilarity until then. " _Me?_ But…"

"Doctor's orders. Some of these tests haven't been done since before you were posted to Atlantis."

"Humph!" Rodney looked at John and away. "At least I'm not miserable alone."

The tech gathered her equipment, and left the two men still sniping at each other.

~~O~~

Carson approached Rodney with more than a little apprehension though none of it showed in his expression. Or so he thought. His friend took one look, and immediately started to freak out.

"Oh, no! What do I have? Is there a cure? It's Sheppard's fault, isn't it?" He moaned.

"Calm _down_ , Rodney." He shut off the bedside monitor and removed the leads from Rodney's temples and chest. "No, it's nae the Colonel's fault. Come with me. We'll talk in private. Go inta my office 'n I'll be there straight away."

Obediently, Rodney tossed off the covers swinging his legs to the side. He shoved his feet into slippers and shuffled away muttering under his breath. Before he could follow, John's concerned voice whispered. "He gonna be okay, doc?"

Carson exhaled slowly. "More or less, but I'll let him tell ya th' news, if he's of a mind to."

~~O~~

Sitting on one end of the sofa while Carson sat next to him, Rodney tried to take in the news his friend had just given him, but his brain could only come up with the usual questions one asked at a time like this. "When?"

"There's no way t' know. Ye've been through so much in th' last few years it'd be nae possible to pinpoint one event."

"Is there any way to _fix_ it?"

"The damage is done, Rodney. There's no reversin' it." Carson looked down at his lap then back to Rodney who still wasn't looking at him. "I've told Jennifer. She redoin' th' tests one more time just t' be sure."

That knowledge gave Rodney hope. "Then it's possible…"

"We checked and rechecked then checked again. Jen's just doin' 'em once more fer her own peace o' mind."

Without responding, Rodney stood, pausing at the door. At first Carson thought his friend was going to say something, but he just walked away, not even slowing down when John called out to him.

~~O~~

"I'm releasing you from our engagement." Rodney stopped pacing waiting for Jennifer's reaction. "Did you hear me?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, I heard you. I just don't believe it."

"Well, i-i-it's true. I think it's best if we go our separate ways."

"But…"

His emotions running high, Rodney took a deep breath to keep from stuttering, only partially successful. "I-I'm sorry but m-my mind is made up."

Jennifer couldn't stop from reaching out a tentative hand to touch him on the shoulder, pulling back at the last second. Ever since he'd made his pronouncement, she'd been hard pressed to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. They were in her office, its glass walls making it seem as if they were on display, and it would be inappropriate for the CMO to be seen sobbing in public. "Rodney, I…"

"Please _don't_ say you love me."

She stayed silent hoping that would tell him what he wouldn't let her say, clasping her hands together to keep from pounding them against her thighs in frustration.

"How _could_ you love someone who is incapable of giving you what we both know you want?"

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "You know, I've asked myself that more than a few times. But the heart wants what the heart wants, Rodney. And…"

He swung around to face her at last. "You deserve to have children of your own, Jennifer. I can't give you that. _Carson_ did the tests, and _you_ confirmed his diagnosis. I will _never_ be able to father a child with anyone." Standing up straight, he shoved both hands deep into his pockets. "Someday, you'll find someone else, Jennifer. You'll get over me and one day, maybe years from now, I'll get over you."

Jennifer bowed her head trying to come up with the right combination of words with just the right sounds that would make him believe her love was unconditional. That it didn't matter if they never had children of their own. There were many children in both galaxies that needed loving parents to care for them, and teach them how to make their way in this great big, dangerous universe. Trying to be calm about the situation, she slid the ring off her left hand, and held it out, but the fact that her heart was breaking caused her voice to tremble. "I-I… You should take this back then."

Rodney spared it one small glance, pain crossing his features before he could stop it. "Keep it."

The door whooshed open then closed again, signaling that he'd gone. And with that sound, the abject misery on her face changed. Her eyes and mouth took on the stubborn, intractable expression she'd learned from the expert. The same one who'd taught her the death glare. The one who'd taught her that _everyone_ needs someone to love, even a grouchy, cantankerous, annoying, and oh, so loveable genius.

"Go ahead, McKay. Walk away. But I _know_ you. I know how you _think_ , how you _feel_ , how your _mind_ works." Finally, she found the strength to smile. "And there ain't no gettin' over me."

With her purpose firmly in mind, Jennifer went into the research lab, booted up the main medical computer, the one linked to the Ancient database, and got to work. The Ancients had to have a cure for Rodney's condition. She just had to find it.

~~O~~

Rodney walked out of the Infirmary resisting looking back with every bit of will power he could bring forth, and didn't stop moving until he'd entered the sanctuary of his personal lab. He collapsed onto the sofa he had moved here from the Rec Room for when he was too tired to make it back to his room to sleep.

Releasing Jennifer from their engagement was the hardest and most heart wrenching thing he'd ever had to do. Jeannie wouldn't be happy either, but it had to be done. Knowing how much she wanted it, there was no way he would ever expect Jennifer to stay with someone who wouldn't be able to give her children of her own. Hugging one of the pillows to his chest, Rodney lay down to stare up at the ceiling eventually falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning he awakened, climbed stiffly to his feet, stretched the kinks out of his back, and gave up work as a bad idea. Taking his tablet from the desk he headed for crew quarters and his lonely bed.

 **Several Weeks Later**

Finally, Jennifer had to admit defeat. Nothing she'd found in the Ancient database would help with Rodney's condition. It was caused by a combination of his exposure to radiation, both at home and in Pegasus, his transformation into a super-evolved human and subsequent return to normal, the nanovirus that killed Johnson, Wagner, Dumais and Hays the first year the expedition was in Atlantis, and a host of other incidents that could have contributed. But the bottom line was nothing could be done to change the fact that Rodney would never be able to father a child.

She put her head down on the desk and cried.

 **Months Later**

Rubbing his eyes and yawning as he left the transporter on the crew level, Rodney heard voices up ahead. Jennifer and Lorne came around the corner just as he slipped into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Peeking out, he saw them pass by and as they reached the transporter he'd just come out of, he saw Lorne's hand resting possessively on the small of Jennifer's back. "You _sure_ you're ready to do this, Jen? I mean, it's only been a few months since you and Rodney…"

" _Yes._ There's no other way to get what I want."

"Okay. Just so you know, I wouldn't let anyone else do this for you but me."

"I know, Ev. Your friendship means a lot to me too." They were silent for a few heartbeats. "I saw him in the bar last night having fun, laughing with John and Teyla. Guess he's moved on after all."

~~O~~

Evan didn't respond to Jennifer's last remark. He'd seen Rodney's face as she walked by and knew he wasn't nearly as happy as he pretended to be. Just like Jennifer. Hopefully today would change that for at least one of his friends.

~~O~~

The transporter doors opened, and the last thing Rodney heard before they closed was Jennifer's laugh.

Stepping into the light again, Rodney let both hands hang at his side, the tablet ignored, but still gripped in his left hand. "Does she have any idea how hard it is to make it look so easy?"

Unable to stop himself, Rodney followed Jennifer and Lorne, surprised to find they'd gone to the armory. The rest of Lorne's team was there, as well as Amanda Cole. Now he really was confused. He'd thought… it didn't matter _what_ he thought because he'd been wrong. He listened to the group gearing up then moved down the hall and around the corner out of sight. Nothing he'd overheard had told him where they were going or why.

The tablet in his left hand came up, his fingers tapping the screen in a particular sequence until the information he sought was displayed. They were headed to M7G-677 for a medical follow-up. That puzzled him as he didn't remember Woolsey authorizing the original mercy mission. He scanned the records and found he was correct as usual. There hadn't been a mission to that planet in over a year.

On his last several trips to the planet, he'd taught Casta and Cleya what to look for and had given them an IDC in order to contact Atlantis, if something should go wrong with the shield protecting the planet from the Wraith. They'd been quiet ever since. He only hoped they hadn't been messing with the shield emitter's settings or there'd be hell to pay. He drew in a deep breath before heading to his lab.

~~O~~

Leading the way, Evan crossed through the wormhole, his team, Jennifer and Amanda filing out behind him. Keras, Ares and several of the elders were waiting to escort them to the village. At their leader's command, they came forward to take the heavy medical cases carried by the doctors.

Keras dropped back to walk between Jennifer and Amanda. "Thank you again for coming, Dr. Keller, Dr. Cole. We are grateful that you arrived so quickly. Arianne is troubled that her time comes too quickly. The midwife is concerned as well. Since the death of her mate, Pelius, she has not been well."

"We're happy to help in any way we can, Keras." Jennifer's compassionate smile seemed to help. Keras nodded and moved up to walk with Evan, engaging him in a conversation about Earth's military. It seems that he was considering creating a military of his own to protect the villages against the Wraith and anyone else that came through the Well with the intent to do them harm.

Jennifer listened to Evan answering the young man's questions with extreme patience, thinking that he'd make a wonderful father someday. That naturally led her to think about Rodney. Touching the chain around her neck, she pushed the sadness of their breakup aside as they reached the village and were escorted to the home of the mother-to-be.

~~O~~

Arianne listened to the doctors as they gave their diagnosis. It mattered not what the condition was called on their world. Since the death of her mate, killed by an andar while on a hunting party, she had lost the will to live. The only thing that had kept her going was the knowledge that she carried Pelius' child, a girl according to the tests the doctors had done. "Dr. Keller, I would speak to you alone, if I may."

"Um, sure." Amanda nodded, stepping outside and dropping the cloth cover back into place.

Gripping Jennifer's hand, Arianne met her eyes beseechingly. "I do not want this child of mine to grow up in a place such as this. I beg of you…" tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks, "It is my final wish that you and your mate, Rodney McKay, raise my child as your own. It will bring our cultures closer together."

"But…"

"What is the name of the one who bore you?"

"Um, my mother's name was Claire. She died when I was in high school."

Taking Jennifer's hand and laying it on her swollen belly, Arianne smiled. "Then she shall be called Claire in her honor."

~~O~~

Her mind whirling, Jennifer stepped outside. Evan and his team were waiting with Amanda to hear what had transpired during the private talk.

Evan saw the look on her face and stepped forward to touch her on the shoulder. "Everything okay, Jen?"

"Uh…yeah. Fine." Meeting the eyes of her friends, she took a deep breath, let it out and dropped a bombshell. "I'm going to be a mother."

Amanda and Evan exchanged a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Arianne wants Rodney and me to adopt her child." Moving away from the shack that was Arianne's home, she lowered her voice. "I couldn't tell her Rodney and I aren't a couple any longer. What am I going to do? She wants us to raise her child _together_."

"As I see it, you have four choices." Evan ticked the points off one at a time. "One, you can tell her that McKay is being an _ass_ , which we all know he is, and hope she still lets you adopt. Two, convince McKay you have to get back together or Arianne won't allow the adoption. Three, ask McKay to help you raise her, even if you're _not_ together."

"What's number four?"

"You can say no. But I can see by your face that's _not_ going to happen."

Her mind whirling, Jennifer sat down on a rock, propped her elbows on her knees, and rested her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she came up with an idea. She pushed to her feet, an obstinate and determined look on her face, and in her posture. "Amanda, stay with Arianne, monitor her for the next few hours. If she stays stable, then come home, and we'll check on her every few days. Tell Keras to call if anything happens."

"Sure. But what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Jennifer spun around headed down the path that would take her to the Stargate. "I'm going to rebuild a bridge the smartest man in two galaxies thought he'd burned!"

 **TBC**


	2. A Special Place in Your Heart

**A/N:** This is a full-length chronological version of the Claire storyline from my Songfic compilation. It includes additional scenes that aren't in the original. Enjoy!

Namaste,

Sunny

" _She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."_

 **Claire**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Special Place in Your Heart**

Jennifer and Amanda made several trips to M7G-677, together and separately, to check on Arianne. Though they urged her to, the young woman refused to come to Atlantis for the birth of the child Jennifer and Rodney would be adopting. Unfortunately, Jennifer had yet to figure out the best way to bring the subject up. Whenever he saw her, he would walk the other way.

Now Arianne had requested to see the two of them together, but Jennifer still hadn't mentioned the baby or the adoption to the man she loved, the same man who let her go for her own good. The problem with that was it hadn't been beneficial for her _or_ him for them to be apart. Well, today, things would change. They would get back together again and soon.

Standing outside the main conference room, Jennifer gathered her strength, took a deep breath and touched the biosensor to the right. The doors swung open, and all conversation within the room came to a halt. Before she could lose her nerve, she stepped inside. "I need to speak to Dr. McKay in private, please. Everyone _out._ "

Faster than she thought possible, the room cleared of Rodney's staff, leaving the two of them alone. He gaped at her as if she'd grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "Jennifer! What the _hell_? I was in the middle of…"

"Rodney, do you think about me? About _us?_ Do I still have a place in your heart?"

He turned away, unable to look at her. " _Yes_. I think about you every single _day_."

"And the reason we broke up."

"That too. But the situation hasn't _changed_. I still can't…"

She interrupted him. "Rodney, we _have_ to get married."

Finally, Rodney faced her not bothering to hide his confusion. "We _do?_ Why?"

"Because our child deserves to have _two_ parents."

The confusion turned to stunned surprise. "You mean we're going to…you and I are…"

"Going to have a baby, yes."

He gestured to her still trim figure calculating the months, probably down to the minute, since they'd last been together. His brain told him it wasn't possible, but she'd just said… "But how…?"

Knowing he wouldn't stop until he had answers, Jennifer just smiled.

~~O~~

"You didn't _tell_ her?" Rodney kept pace with Jennifer, Sheppard on point, Teyla and Ronon on their six, the Satedan carrying one of the medical bags while Rodney carried the other.

"Arianne is terminal, Rodney. Who knows what might have happened if I'd told her the truth? Besides, how was I to know she'd insist on seeing us together?"

"Good point."

Jennifer touched him on the arm. "Please don't upset her. Just be nice, smile and go along with whatever she says, okay?"

"Fine. Can we _do_ this before those kids find out I'm here? Not really in the mood to deal with their incessant chatter today."

"Cleya and Casta?" This came from Keras who was walking with the Atlanteans. As on previous occasions, he'd met them at the Stargate upon their arrival. "Do not worry, Dr. McKay. They have gone to another village with a trading party, and will not return for another five days. I will tell them that you asked after them."

"You do that." Rodney barely heard the leader as Jennifer motioned to a small shack marked to indicate that a child would soon be born to the family within.

"Remember what I said." She nodded and Keras drew the others away to allow them privacy. "Arianne? It's Jennifer and Rodney."

~~O~~

"Jennifer! Please enter." The weakness in the voice startled Rodney as he lifted the blanket covering the opening, ushering Jennifer in ahead of him. The young blond woman on the bed looked pale and sickly. How she'd managed to hold on this long he had no idea. He stayed near the door unsure of what to do until Arianne motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed. At a nod of approval from Jennifer, he did.

"I am glad that you have come, Rodney and Jennifer. My time draws near, and I wished to thank you again for agreeing to raise my child as your own." She took his hand and pressed it to her belly startling Rodney when the baby kicked. He tried to pull away, but she held on. Her smile gave her pale features a more healthy aspect though only for a moment. "She is excited to meet her father."

~~O~~

After a while, Arianne no longer had to keep Rodney from removing his hand. Turning to face Jennifer, he let her see how amazed and thrilled he was to be a part of this miracle of life. He also realized what a fool he'd been. He never should have broken up with Jennifer in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he was about to tell her just that when Arianne reached out to Jennifer. The young mother-to-be held each of their hands, a serene smile turning up her lips.

"Keras has told me that the two of you are not yet joined."

Jennifer and Rodney exchanged a look of mild panic. "Uh, that's true. We haven't set a date yet."

Arianne nodded decisively. "Then I am glad that you have come at this time for today is a very special occasion for our people, and now for yours. This day, you will be joined together until the end of time, and this child will hold a special place in your heart."

~~O~~

Jennifer and a stunned Rodney stepped out into the sunshine just as Ronon, Teyla and John approached.

"Something wrong, McKay? You look funny. Not funny ha-ha, but funny strange. More so than usual."

John's tone shook Rodney out of the daze he'd fallen into just after Arianne had made her announcement. "Another one of your infamous zingers, Sheppard?" He headed in the direction of the 'gate, his team following, and John coming up beside him.

"What's going on?"

"I have to call Atlantis." When the physicist was this determined, there was little that would stop him, so John didn't even try. "Jennifer and I are getting married today."

~~O~~

Rodney dialed Atlantis, and sent his IDC. On the walk to the Stargate, he'd made a mental list of everything he and Jennifer would need to get married. While he waited for verification, he eliminated several things from that list preferring to go with the less-is-more strategy as Jennifer had suggested. She'd said it with that smile he fell for every time. It also made him love her even more when he found out that she still wore her engagement ring on a chain around her neck. Not able to help himself, he'd drawn her into a passionate kiss, heedless of the fact that he was being watched by his team and half the village. He didn't care if the entire _universe_ watched. This was the first time in months he'd allowed himself to be close enough to touch her.

" _Go ahead, Dr. McKay."_

"Chuck, I need you to have the following people to join us here." He rattled off a long but not too long list, including the Gate Tech. "Tell them to drop whatever they're doing and get here ASAP. It's come-as-you are so tell them not to bother to change." His voice faltered but only for a moment. "U-Unless they're, you know, naked or something then have them get dressed first."

" _Yes, sir."_

~~O~~

Rodney continued with a lengthy list of supplies he wanted brought as well. _"…and send someone to my quarters. In the top left drawer of the desk is a jewelry box with a set of wedding bands. Bring those. Oh, and have someone bring baby stuff. Blankets, clothes, one of those carrier things, uh…"_ he made a sound of frustration, _"…just tell them to bring whatever they think is necessary for a newborn."_

In the Operations center, Chuck and Carson looked at each other in confusion. "Is there anythin' else ya need, Rodney? The kitchen sink perhaps."

" _Oh, yes. Very amusing, Carson. Jennifer and I are getting married_ _and_ _having a baby and you're making jokes."_

"What's that yer sayin'? Married _and_ a baby?"

" _Yes. It's a long story which I will tell you when you get here."_

Frantic voices in the background put all of Carson's doctor instincts on alert just before Jennifer's voice came on. _"Carson, I need you, Marie, Amanda, an incubator and all the surgical equipment to perform a C-section! Stat!"_

"On m' way!" Carson didn't question Jennifer, just nodded to Chuck and headed for the Infirmary at a jog, issuing orders via headset.

Chuck took over again. "Anything we can do, Dr. Keller?"

" _Prayer would be good."_

"You got it."

~~O~~

Sitting at his workstation, Chuck sent the list Rodney had given him to be fulfilled. The 'gate shut down and he looked up at Woolsey now standing in front of him, obviously drawn to the heavy layer of anxiety now in the air.

"What's going on, Chuck?"

"I can only imagine, sir."

"Married _and_ a baby?"

Shrugging as if it were just another day in his life, Chuck said, "That's what he said, sir."

Hands clasped behind his back, Woolsey just lifted one eyebrow. "Then let's not keep Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller waiting."

~~O~~

Pacing outside the entrance of Arianne's shack, Rodney rubbed his hands together wishing one of the doctors would let them know what was happening. He was still trying to take it all in. This morning, it had been his destiny to be alone for the rest of his life, while watching the woman he loved make a home and a family with someone else.

Though he hadn't wanted to do it, he had been composing his resignation, planning on sending it to Woolsey, Sheppard, Landry and O'Neill when he returned from 677. But now, that had all changed. He was about to get married to the woman of his dreams, and they would be parents by the end of the day.

"She's as well as can be expected considerin' her condition." Carson gestured him closer, his face showing concern for the sleeping mother-to-be. He kept his voice low. "So how does this ceremony go?"

Rodney shrugged. "Not sure what Keras has in mind, but Carson, you're my best man."

Obviously delighted with the honor, Carson shot John a told-you-so grin as he passed the scanner over Arianne once again. "Thank you, Rodney. It'll be my pleasure t' stand with ya."

"Now wait a minute." Not content to leave it alone, John stepped up. "You said _I_ was gonna be your best man."

Waving him away like a pesky insect, Rodney headed out of the shack. "Changed my mind. You can, I don't know, stand there and try to look official, I suppose."

With a heavy layer of sarcasm in his voice, John followed Rodney down the trail to where the joining ceremony was scheduled to be held. "Way to build me up, Buttercup. And on my birthday, too. I had a speech prepared and everything."

Huffing with exasperation, Rodney came to a stop and faced his friend. "Fine! You can be the best man too."

"Too?"

"There's nothing says I can't have two best men, right?"

John shrugged. "Guess not."

"Then it's settled. Once we see if Arianne is going to be able to attend, we'll get this started."

John's mood turned serious. "Yeah. Poor girl. Lost her husband, and having this baby is literally gonna kill her."

"Jennifer says Arianne has some kind of advanced cardiovascular disease."

"Isn't she too young for that?"

"She was genetically disposed to it. If they'd known about a few years ago, it could've been treated, but it's too late now." The friends shared a distressing silence for a few minutes. "Jennifer and I will take good care of Claire. Make sure she knows all about the sacrifice her mother made. And even, you know, bring her here to visit."

John glanced around to make sure they were alone, "Look, Rodney. I know I give you a hard time about pretty much everything, but not this. You are gonna be a great father."

Touched, Rodney finally smiled, some of the panic easing from his features. "Thanks, John. That really means a lot to me."

"Dr. McKay!" A young boy came running up to the men from Atlantis. "Dr. Beckett says that you must return to Arianne."

The anxiety climbed again making Rodney sweat even more. "I-is it the baby?

"Yes. The doctor, the one called Amanda, says the birth will take place very soon."

Together, Rodney and John said, "Crap!". They ran back along the path to the shack. Those invited to attend the wedding were standing in groups of two and three whispering quietly to each other, their expressions grave. Inside, they could see Amanda and Carson moving around behind a draped curtain.

~~O~~

Seeing Rodney, Jennifer came to him. "We stopped the contractions, but they've started again. The baby's coming _now._ "

Keras entered the room to stand with them. "It was her greatest wish to see the two of you joined before her death. We must perform the ceremony immediately," he stated decisively then left at a run calling out orders to the elders and several of the villagers to begin the preparations.

The already tense atmosphere thickened to a barely sustainable level as Keras returned to Arianne's shack a few minutes later. He'd changed into his ceremonial robe made from the pelt of a large animal with white fur. "Is there news?''

Carson left Amanda with their patient to confer with the parents-to-be, John and Keras. "Aye. We'll have t' do a C-section." At the young man's blank stare, he explained. "The child is turned in th' wrong direction t' allow th' birth t' continue naturally. This causes she and th' mother t' be in distress when a contraction comes. The baby's heart rate drops to a dangerous level each time, so we'll be doin' surgery immediately." With a nod, Carson returned to Arianne's bedside to confer with Amanda, Marie and Juan.

As much as Jennifer wanted to be in there with them, she didn't want to disappoint Arianne so she and Rodney had to prepare for the wedding. Reluctantly, she stepped outside with the others where she and Rodney awaited Keras' instructions.

Nodding curtly, Keras excused himself. He went to the elders waiting to begin creating the joining rings. A few words were exchanged, the others nodding and moving away. Turning back to the Atlanteans, Keras addressed them. "The ceremony of joining is traditionally performed under the tallest tree in the center square. As Arianne is unable to be moved at this time, we will perform the ritual here."

A group of young men and women approached carrying bags filled with rocks. As directed, they created two circles with the bright white stones, each with a narrow path that led to a third larger circle.

Rodney and Jennifer stood in the doorway of the shack alternately watching the wedding preparations and worrying that Arianne wouldn't make it long enough to see them married. Amanda gave whispered instructions to the nurses. They stood on chairs to hang drapes from the ceiling that would shield the surgical area from view yet still allow their patient to watch the ceremony.

A group of young women of various ages came to Jennifer's side. Tossing a glance over her shoulder as they led her away, she saw Ares and the elders taking Rodney in the opposite direction very much against his will.

The eldest of the young women touched her arm as the group entered another's home. "You must change for the ceremony. The men are doing the same for your mate. May I ask a personal question?"

"Of course."

"It is apparent that you and Dr. McKay care very deeply for each other though you seem very different."

Jennifer shed her jacket and stepped behind the partition to change. "On my world, we have a saying: opposites attract."

"Ah. So each fills a part of the other they did not know was empty."

"Something like that."

The girl lifted her chin proudly. "Ares says that I am the calming influence he has always needed, but did not possess until the day when he first came to my village."

Jennifer smiled to herself, thinking about Rodney and the way he was when she first met him. He'd changed since that day, but so had she. Under his influence, she'd grown up, had become the strong, confident and assured woman she was meant to be. The changes in Rodney were more subtle, less noticeable except to those to whom he was close. And if that was her doing, well, it was her privilege.

After kicking off her shoes, Jennifer removed her uniform, reaching for the soft flowing fabric of the traditional joining gown knowing deep in her heart that this was exactly the right thing to do.

~~O~~

Keras entered the room where Rodney was just putting his boots back on. The clothing he'd been provided by the elders had been made in shades of brown. Looking down at himself, he sighed. "No offense, but I look like Obi-Wan Kenobi, but without the robe."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? The name has the sound of one who is a fierce warrior. Will he be attending the ceremony?" Keras asked as he looked Rodney over with a critical eye.

"No. He lived a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away." He tugged at the sleeves and bottom of the shirt below the belt. "How does this work? Do I have to make a speech?"

"Do not worry. All will be well, Dr. McKay." Smiling soothingly, Keras laid his hand on Rodney's shoulder. "We have need of one of your friends to ring the ceremonial instrument of joining."

"The what?"

"It is a flat disc made of metal that rings with a clear musical tone when struck."

Rolling his eyes, Rodney thought, _Oh, great. Someone's going to bang a_ _gong!_ _I'll have a headache by the end of the day._ "Chuck's a musician. I'm sure he'd be happy to do it."

"I will make the request on your behalf. Come. It is time to begin."

As Rodney neared Arianne's home he saw what looked like the entire village milling around. The people from Atlantis made a sharp contrast with their gray and black uniforms. But amidst all that, Rodney only had eyes for one person.

Jennifer was walking toward him in a long white dress that billowed in the breeze. The sun behind her created a halo making her look angelic and more beautiful than ever. But he wasn't allowed to enjoy the view for long.

Ares led him to a small circle of stones as a young redheaded woman did the same for his bride-to-be. Jennifer glanced over at him and smiled. He returned it, and just like that, he knew that Keras was right. All _would_ be well. He and Jennifer would be married, and they'd raise Claire as their own.

As directed, Rodney and Jennifer stood outside of the circles while Keras took his place as the officiant. Nodding once, he waited for the ringing of the gong to fade before speaking.

"Today is a day of celebration. We shall witness the joining of these two souls." He gestured at Rodney and Jennifer. "This day will also see a new life entering into the world." His eyes swept the crowd then came back to the couple. "Rodney and Jennifer. Know now that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to join together, you should strive to make real the ideals which give meaning to this ceremony, and the existence you will share. This is symbolized by the circles of stones, two separate that lead to one shared.

"With full awareness, know that you are not only declaring your intent to be joined before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to the Creator. The promises made today, and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

Glancing to his right, Rodney's eyes met Jennifer's. "Yes, we seek to enter."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** The wedding ceremony in this chapter was taken in part from a hand binding ceremony found on the Internet with changes made by the author to fit the culture of M7G-677.


	3. A Heart to Call Home

**A/N:** This is a full-length chronological version of the Claire storyline from my Songfic compilation. It includes additional scenes that aren't in the original. Enjoy!

Namaste,

Sunny

" _She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."_

 **Claire**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Heart to Call Home**

Keras nodded, the gong sounded, and the very wind seemed to hold its breath. Rodney and Jennifer stepped into the rings as instructed holding their hands out in front of them palms up.

"Please repeat these words. These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you… through the years, for a lifetime of happiness… These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes… tears of sorrow, and tears of joy… These are the hands that will comfort you in illness… and hold you when fear or grief racks your mind… These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times… These are the hands that will give you support and encourage you to chase your dreams… With every beat of my heart, everything we wish for can be realized."

As they repeated the words, Rodney and Jennifer walked the paths that ran from the separate circles to the larger one in front of Keras so that by the time they'd repeated the final sentence, they were standing side by side.

"Jennifer and Rodney have brought from their world the tradition of exchanging rings." Keras held them up for all to see. "These rings will be worn by them for the rest of their lives to express the love that they have for one another." He waited while they slipped the rings onto each other's left hands. "These rings mark the beginning of a long journey together. Wear them proudly, for they are symbols which speak of the love that you have for each other.

"And so now, inasmuch as Rodney and Jennifer have announced the truths that are already written in their hearts, and have witnessed the same in the presence of their family and friends, we observe joyfully that you are now joined for life."

Jennifer leaned forward to whisper a few words to Keras. The young man smiled and nodded. "There is another tradition the newly joined couple wish to include. I have been asked to say these words: You may now kiss the bride."

As Rodney and Jennifer sealed their union with a kiss, the gong was struck seven times. The last note had just faded away when the joyful setting was pierced by the shrill cry of a newborn.

~~O~~

The baby continued to cry, and that could only be a good thing as far as Rodney was concerned. Crying meant breathing, and breathing meant she was alive. Taking Jennifer's hand, they ran to Arianne's home. He held the curtain out of the way, and followed Jennifer into the shack.

The cries tapered off as Amanda carefully checked the baby over. Behind the curtain, they could see Carson, Marie, and Juan moving around trying to save Arianne, though they all knew it was futile.

The beeping of the heart monitor slowed then stopped, becoming a steady drone. The defibrillator whined through the start-up, there was a thunk, and Rodney saw the shadow of Arianne's body twitch. Carson made the attempt several more times. With a tired and sad voice he asked Juan, "Time?"

"Fifteen oh two, doc."

The steady tone of the vital signs monitor shut off just as Jennifer fell into Rodney's embrace, her hands clutching the back of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her as she wept on his shoulder. The need to comfort her kept him from doing the same.

"Jennifer?"

Amanda's voice cut through the sorrow, and Jennifer lifted her head, turning to see the small body nestled within the clear sides of the incubator. "Is she…"

Smiling, Amanda motioned them closer. "The baby's fine. It's only a precaution. We'll give her a full going over when we return to Atlantis. I'm sure she'll only need to be in it for a few days at most then you can take her home."

Leaning down to look at their child, Rodney placed a hand on the side. "Can we touch her?"

"Of course. But you need to scrub first." When Rodney and Jennifer were ready, the doctor showed him how to open the portal. He eased his hand inside, but the physicist was hesitant so Amanda was quick to reassure him. "It's okay, Rodney."

On the opposite side, Jennifer had already begun to stroke a finger lightly down the smooth cheek of their child while she drank down the formula from the small bottle held in her mother's other hand. Though eating well, she was restless until Rodney slipped his forefinger under her nearest hand. The tiny fingers curled around it, and the agitation immediately stopped. In that second, he knew that he'd do anything within his power to keep her safe. She also deserved to have her birth mother here with her. And so, the man who had claimed on numerous occasions not to believe in God prayed.

 _If You have to take someone, please spare Arianne, and take my life instead._

He waited, but nothing happened. His mother had once told him that God answers all prayers, but sometimes the answer is no. Accepting that it was so in this case, he reached his free hand through the second portal to touch Jennifer's hand.

Keras and the elders came into the shack then. "This is truly a day of happiness and sorrow. The funeral of Arianne will be performed at sunset then you will take your child home and begin your life together as a family."

 **Three Years, Less Two Days Later**

"Unca John!" Claire ran to John, a bright smile dumpling her chubby cheeks.

John set the box he was carrying on the coffee table and lifted her into the air swinging her around in a circle before holding her close. "Hey, kiddo!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck hanging on and giggling. "Unca John, its almos' my _birffday!_ "

"I know! It's _my_ birthday too." He set her on the floor then squatted in front of her. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

The excitement in her voice made him grin. "I got you an extra special present for your big number three."

"A _pwesent?_ "

"John." Jennifer's voice held a warning. "I don't think…" Before she could finish speaking, John handed Claire a box wrapped in pink and purple paper with cats all over it. Her favorites.

She ripped the paper off, and John helped her open the box. The clothing nestled inside was made of black fabric with pockets over the chest. Pulling it out, she held it up showing it to be a child's size duplicate of the same black uniform shirt worn by all the staff when on offworld missions. An American flag patch graced the left arm, the standard Atlantis patch, in use for nearly ten years, on the right. A black t-shirt and pants completed the outfit. Underneath was a bright pink fanny pack.

When Claire saw what it was, she squealed. "Now I gots a 'form too n' c'n go wid Daddy on missions n' to the ZedPM room." She fingered the American flag. "Dis is Mommy's flag, but where's Daddy's?"

"Right here, kiddo." John wiggled his large fingers into one of the shirt pockets and pulled out a Canadian flag patch. "Wear that one the next time you ask Daddy to take you on a mission."

Reaching out, she touched John's wristband. "C'n I wear one o' dese too"

"I have a bunch at home. You can have this one." He slid the stretchy material over her right hand. It was a little loose, but that could easily be fixed with a needle and thread. "There. Now you're all set."

"Uh, John." Jennifer had been mostly quiet since John had arrived, but now it was time to intervene before the fact. Motioning him close and lowering her voice, she told him what he already knew. "Rodney is _not_ going to be happy."

"Then he shouldn't have told the kid the reason she couldn't go on 'missions' was because she didn't have a uniform." John crossed his arms and grinned proudly. "Now he has to live with the consequences of lying to my godchild." He felt a small hand tugging on the leg of his pants.

"Unca John?" She gestured for him to come down to her level then she again gave him a hug. "Dis is da bestest pwesent ever! I wuv you."

John hesitated for a fraction of a second before responding. "You too, kid!"

~~O~~

"And _I_ have to go _why?_ "

Radek was so used to Rodney's snarking it didn't faze him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and continued working. "Because it is your turn. You should not be complaining as the rotating schedule was your idea."

"I know, but I didn't think it would be my turn again so soon." Rodney glared at the Czech with suspicion. "You didn't change the schedule so you wouldn't have to go, did you?"

"Of course not. Though I cannot speak for others." A snort forced him to look at his friend and colleague. "Face it, Rodney. You will be going to 677 tomorrow with your daughter and Major Horvan's team to maintain the shield emitters."

Rodney's stiff posture relaxed slightly. "You're right. I did promise she could go with me when she got a uniform. I just thought she'd be, you know, an adult."

"I am sure that you and Claire will have a wonderful time."

Now the physicist's face softened. "I guess I should enjoy this time with her now before she turns into a teenager, and avoids me like the plague."

~~O~~

"What we doin' 'gin?"

If anyone else had asked the same question as many times as his companion had Rodney would have been up in their face with a smart remark, most likely about that person's intelligence or lack of same. But he had worked very hard not to say a cross or sarcastic word to his daughter though it didn't always work. All of three years old today, she'd begged to join him on the quarterly maintenance of the shield emitters on her birth planet, and for once he agreed. He didn't really have a choice now that she had her own uniform, courtesy of her Uncle John. But he would be careful of which missions he took her on. This one was relatively safe. He glanced over his shoulder noting that the squad sent with him maintained a discreet distance. "Checking that everything works the way it should."

"Why di'n't Unca John 'n Unca Ronon come wid us?"

"Because they're busy." Keeping his pace slow so Claire could keep up, Rodney looked down at her. She'd insisted on helping carry his equipment so he'd given her his canteen. He'd shoved several power bars and pieces of fruit into the fanny pack that John had brought her from Earth his last trip home. All blond pig-tails, bright pink fanny pack, and both arms wrapped around the canteen as if it was the most important part of their gear, she looked up at him with the adoring eyes of a daughter. The picture she made sent flutters through his heart and stomach.

"Doin' what?"

She really was an inquisitive child and it made him proud that she was so much like him yet like her mother as well. Smart, funny, and full of laughter and kindness, and not afraid to speak her mind. Again like her dad. "They're, uh, oh, we're here. Let's get to work so we can get home. Mommy has to work late so it's you and me for dinner tonight." He couldn't tell her they'd stayed behind to decorate for her birthday party.

"Coo'." Claire gave him a lopsided grin with one eyebrow lifted. Now Rodney did roll his eyes because she looked just like John when she did that. Without meaning to, he began walking faster in order to traverse the remaining distance more quickly.

"Daddy!" Her tone was scolding… like her mother. "Don't you walk so fast!"

"Sorry, honey."

Arriving at what remained of the Ancient facility, he slung his cases to the ground next to the pillar that housed the ZedPM. He entered the code that would allow him access to the circuitry without disturbing the field surrounding the villages. "Daddy…"

"Hmmm…" Rodney sounded distracted, but he always kept an eye and an ear on her.

"How long zit gonna take t' fix the 'mitters?"

"Not sure, but I need to concentrate so can you be quiet for a few minutes?"

"'Kay." That lasted all of a minute and a half then she was tugging on the back of his jacket. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

She tugged harder. "Daddy!"

Rodney pulled his attention from his work, focusing on Claire with his back to the ZedPM console. "What, sweetie?"

She pointed her tiny finger. "Red means bad, right?"

He looked where she was pointing. The light blinked faster and faster until it became a steady glow then it began to buzz. There wasn't time to shut down that particular circuit before it blew so he scooped Claire up, and ran behind what was left of a stone wall a short distance away using his body to protect her from the debris caused by the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, they both peeked over the top of the wall then glanced at each other. She stood when he did following him back to stare at the fried panel. With a sigh, he opened the larger of his two cases, pulling out everything he'd need to complete the repairs. If he didn't hurry, they'd be late to her birthday party.

"Zit gonna take a long time t' fix it?"

Rodney pried the front panel off and set it aside, waving away the last few wisps of smoke. "A while. Did you bring something to play with?'

"Nope. I comed so's I c'n watch you work. _Mommy_ says you c'n do _mir'cles._ "

Chuckling, Rodney pulled out several crystals to replace the fried ones. " _Mommy_ exaggerates. Uh, that means…"

The small girl huffed, her hands going to her waist and a glare sparking in her eyes. "I _know_ what 'zagg'rates means. _I'm_ a _McKay!_ "

Her expression was so serious Rodney couldn't help chuckling again. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "You most certainly are!"

Slender arms wrapped around his neck squeezing tight until he set her back on her feet. "Wuv you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Claire."

 **More Than Two Years Later**

"In bed no later than 1930. Got it. And you'll be back around 2300." John stood inside the McKay quarters holding their five-year old daughter, his niece and godchild. Rodney and Jennifer kissed the little girl good night, and the door closed behind them. "It's just you and me now, kiddo. What d'you wanna do?"

"C'n we play dolls again?"

He resisted rolling his eyes at her question, and didn't bother to correct her. He'd told her on several occasions that they were _action figures_ , but she insisted on calling them dolls. "Sorry. Didn't bring mine."

"Call Aunt 'Manda and have her bring dem."

The smile John had been wearing slid away as he put the girl on the floor and followed her into her bedroom. "That's a great idea, but your aunt, well, she's not speaking to me right now."

"Why?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "It's complicated. That means…"

"I'm a _McKay_. I _know_ what com-i-cated means."

The diminutive curly-haired blonde frowned, looking and sounding so much like her father John wanted to scream. But he didn't because he was an adult tasked with the care of a small child. And besides, it wouldn't be dignified. In the far corner of her room sat a small table with four chairs in pink and purple. "Since you f'got your dolls, we're havin' a tea party instead."

"Cool."

She carried the plastic teapot into the bathroom and he was relieved to hear the water running in the sink. While she did that, John went to the kitchen and snagged a package of cookies from Rodney's stash. He set them on the table so his little hostess could serve, which she did with the grace of a duchess entertaining royalty, and he played the part making sure his pinky was fully extended just as hers was.

A few minutes later, they were munching on chocolate chip cookies and drinking "tea" from tiny pink cups. They talked about her friend, Torren, how much she wanted a cat, and how much she loved Mr. Niggles, the teddy bear John had given her for her last birthday. She was born on June fourteenth, which just happened to be _his_ birthday. He told her that meant they had a special bond and that they'd always be friends, no matter what. It was the truth. There was just something about this little girl that got to him in a way he couldn't describe, especially when she looked up at him and smiled. Every time, without fail, his heart did a little flip.

~~O~~

At exactly 1930, John tucked his charge into bed, pulling the covers up to her chest, making sure Mr. Niggles was covered as well. "What story should I read tonight?"

Claire's big blue eyes watched him move around the room. "C'n we just talk for a while?"

"Sure." John dragged the rocker over next to the bed. "What's up?"

"Unca John, do you love me?"

The question hit John from out in left field. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause when I say it you never say it back. You always say, 'you too, kid'." She did a passable imitation of his much deeper voice.

Thinking back, he realized it was true. Not once had he told this beautiful child he loved her. And he did, more than he thought he could ever love anyone. "Sorry, kiddo. I'll try to do better, okay?"

"'Kay." She hugged the teddy bear to her and he could see that she wasn't done with this particular subject. "Do you love 'Manda?"

Before he could stop himself, John answered the guileless question honestly. "Yes."

"Did ya _tell_ her?" His silence spoke for him. "You should tell her, 'n then she wouldn't be mad at ya no more."

"You have a point." Pushing out of the rocker, he kissed her on the forehead. "'Night." He'd almost made it to the door when she asked another out-of-the-blue question.

"Unca John, will you marry me someday?"

John might have laughed if it hadn't been for the serious expression in the bright blue eyes. He gave her a wink. "You bet. Now go to sleep."

~~O~~

Out in the living room, John thought about what Rodney and Jennifer's daughter had said about his relationship with his wife, Amanda. She was right about everything. Taking the headset from his pocket, he hooked it over his ear. "Sheppard to Cole."

" _Go ahead_."

"I'm at McKay's. Can you come by, just for a minute?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, followed by a sigh. " _Be right there_."

John paced in front of the door almost jumping when the chime rang. He touched the sensor. The door opened, and the sight of Amanda momentarily took his breath away. When he didn't immediately speak, she crossed her arms, tapping one foot. "I, uh, I love you. Just thought you should know."

Her eyes widened, and her arms dropped to her sides. "Why are you telling me this _now?_ "

John glanced over his shoulder thinking about what Claire had just said. If he wanted this marriage to continue, and not end in divorce like his first one, he had to open up a little more. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done, or he'd lose one of the best things in his life. "I need you. For what you do for me, and for who you are."

"Oh?"

She sounded intrigued. Good. "It's the things you've brought into my life. Softness, beauty, the ability to _see_ beauty in places where there's so much harshness and death. Warmth when it's cold. Kindness in the face of apathy or indifference. But most of all, you've brought love when I thought I'd never be able to find _or_ feel it again."

Amanda was so shocked, she didn't say anything so he leaned down to kiss her. When he stepped back, she continued to stare as the door closed between them.

~~O~~

Settling on the couch, John booted up his laptop taking the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by the sound of small feet padding into the bathroom. "Get back in bed, kiddo. It's late and your parents will have a fit if you're still up when they get home."

" _I f'got ta brush my teeth. An' I need a drink_."

"No. You can't have a drink or you'll be up all night." The footsteps came down the hall and there she stood in the doorway, hands on hips, and that scowl again. "Fine. Then go… back… to bed."

"'Kay." But she was back again in a few minutes. "Unca John, c'n I sit in your lap a while?"

"You _promise_ to go to sleep?" She smiled and nodded, the blonde curls bouncing. Pushing off the sofa, he took her hand and walked back to her room.

~~O~~

Rodney and Jennifer entered their quarters to find the living room empty. They tiptoed down the hall and into their daughter's bedroom. John sat in the rocking chair with the girl on his lap clutching her teddy bear, both of them sound asleep.

Jennifer took the blanket from the bed to cover her child, and John. Brushing a finger down the girl's soft cheek, she smiled fondly. "Oh, Claire. _What_ have you done to your Uncle John?"

She joined her husband at the door, turning for one last look before taking Rodney's hand and heading to bed.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Sitting at their usual table, Rodney and Jennifer kept their eyes on their plates because John and Amanda were sitting at the table behind them acting like newlyweds. They'd never seen this behavior from the couple. Not even when they'd been first married, at least not in public. It was more than a little disturbing. Their heads together, John and his wife were laughing and talking softly. Every few minutes the talking would stop, replaced by kissing.

Finally, Rodney could take no more. He turned and tapped John on the shoulder. "Get a room, you two."

Amanda glanced at the physicist then back at John, her lips turned up in a smirk. "Have one, but we gotta get out once in a while."

"Yeah about that. When did this…" Rodney waved a hand, "…start?"

"Jealous?" John smirked as well.

"No. I just don't think where people are _eating_ is the place to be doing… that."

John spared Rodney a quick glance before turning back to his wife. "You know, that kid of yours is smarter than you are."

"Of _course_ she is! She's a McK… Wait! What did she _do?_ "

His question wasn't answered because John had leaned close to Amanda, his mouth next to her ear. "I think we should have a kid or two of our own."

Rodney just stared as he took a bite of his biscuit then choked when Amanda said, "We already are. Well, one at least."

John had just taken a drink of iced tea, and did a spit-take at her announcement. Amanda slapped him on the back a few times until he got himself under control enough to shoot a glare at Rodney's next remark.

"Oh _great!_ Another _you_ running lose in the galaxy. How will we _ever_ survive?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** The wedding ceremony in this chapter was taken in part from a hand binding ceremony found on the Internet with changes made by the author to fit the culture of M7G-677.


	4. The Greatest Gift

**A/N:** This is a full-length chronological version of the Claire storyline from my Songfic compilation. It includes additional scenes that aren't in the original. Enjoy!

Namaste,

Sunny

" _She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."_

 **Claire**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Greatest Gift**

Swinging from the monkey bars, Torren concentrated on the routine his mother had taught him to strengthen his arms and upper body. He was nearly finished when the sound of mocking laughter and Claire's indignant voice interrupted. Flipping over and landing lightly on his feet, the ten-year old boy hurried in the direction of the voices. When they came into view, he saw a group of boys about his age laughing at Claire. They were taller than her, and easily avoided her shorter reach as they held Mr. Niggles high in the air.

The one who seemed to be the ringleader laughed the loudest. He would let Claire's hands come within inches of closing on the bear then jerk it away. Though he'd never played, Torren had heard of this cruel game. It was called "Keep Away" or "Monkey in the Middle." That they were playing it with his best friend made him angry, but he didn't let the anger control him, just as he had been taught. He stepped into view, feet shoulder width apart, hands clenched at his sides, his dark eyes darting from one boy to the other. Judging himself to be slightly shorter than their leader, he also knew that he was better trained for this situation as he challenged them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, punk?"

The leader, a boy with bright blond hair and a sneer curling his lip, passed the stuffed animal to another and came to confront of Torren. "Yeah? And what're you gonna do about it if I don't?"

The other boy had stopped several feet away showing that he had experience in bullying. Without changing his expression, Torren took advice he'd learned from his mother and Uncle Ronon about unsettling your opponent. His adversary was obviously accustomed to using his superior height to intimidate, but that wouldn't work with the Athosian. Instead of backing off, Torren took two steps forward until he had to look up to see the boy's face. A flicker of fear sparked in his eyes. Apparently no one had ever stood up to him before.

Lowering his voice to a growl in imitation of Ronon, Torren said, "Say you're sorry and return Claire's bear, and don't come near either of us ever again." To his surprise, the boy laughed as did his friends.

"Where'd you learn to _talk?_ "

"From my mother, father, aunts and uncles. They also taught me never to prey on those weaker than me just because I can. You must've been raised by wild animals, if you treat others this way." The bullies continued to laugh though he refused to let his emotions show. Lowering his voice until it was barely audible, he warned, "You're making me angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry!"

Again the other boy laughed. "Look at this, guys. Thinks he's the Incredible Hulk."

Stepping back to give himself room to maneuver, Torren nodded once to Claire. At her grin, he lifted one eyebrow, and grinned contemptuously. "You want a fight? Then bring it!"

~~O~~

Rodney, Jennifer, Teyla, Evan, John and Amanda, holding their three-month old son, were seated around a picnic table talking, eating, and enjoying their first trip to Earth together. Their attention was taken by urgent voices from some of the other picnickers. Getting to his feet, John stopped a young woman running by. "Excuse me. What's going on?"

"There's a boy beating up a bunch of other boys, and a little girl is helping."

John exchanged a glance with his friends, knowing the identities of the kids involved.

"Torren!" Evan and Teyla shouted at the same time Rodney and Jennifer exclaimed "Claire!"

They took off in the same direction as the others. Rounding a clump of bushes, they were presented with Torren's back as he used his hands and feet to easily defend himself against a boy slightly taller than he. Two boys were already on the ground nursing fat lips, and a third holding onto his left leg and moaning. A fourth boy was on the ground with Claire on top of him as she pounded him with her fists.

"Aaaahhh! Stop! Stop! Get 'er offa me!" John hurried forward to pull the girl away tightening his grip when she wiggled. As soon as her weight disappeared the boy got up and took off running, the other two doing the same. Seeing he was now all alone, the last boy ran after his friends.

"Put me down!"

"Claire Elizabeth!" At the sound of her father's voice, the girl stopped struggling, her blue eyes going very wide. John put her down and she turned to Rodney, her eyes looking first at her father then down at her feet. "What have you been told about fighting?"

"But Daddy, they took my bear 'n wouldn't give it back!"

Jennifer retrieved the black and brown bear from where it had been knocked into the bushes. She picked off the leaves and grass before handing it to her daughter. "Next time come and get one of us."

The blond girl heaved a world weary sigh as if she'd heard it all before, numerous times. Dancing from foot to foot, she grimaced. "Fine!"

She took Jennifer's hand, pulling her in the direction of the bathrooms. "Where are we going?"

"You told me not t' go t' th' bathroom alone."

"Yeah. So?"

Again, Claire huffed as if her mother were being purposely ignorant. "They started botherin' me when I was comin' t' get you. Now, I _really_ have t' _go_!"

Torren watched Jennifer and Claire break into a run, straightened his clothing then went to stand in front of Teyla and Evan who hadn't said a word yet. "Sorry, Mom and Dad. You told me to watch Claire, and I figured that I was to defend her." He met the eyes of his parents boldly. "It was obvious those punks have done this to other kids. I couldn't let them to do it to Claire."

Teyla and Evan shared a moment of silent communication then Evan spoke. "You did good, pal."

"I agree. Perhaps they will think twice before pursuing this behavior in the future." Teyla gave her son's shoulder a squeeze.

Torren nodded acceptance of their approval, and they returned to their picnic area. John had already gone ahead to let Amanda know what was going on and that the kids were okay. As they arrived, Amanda was passing their three-month old son to his father. "May I have a drink?"

"Sure," Evan told him. Torren popped the top on a ginger ale, drank the entire can at once then reached for another. "Whoa! What's the occasion?"

The boy, wise beyond his years, opened the second can, and grinned at his step-father. "Fighting buttheads makes me thirsty."

 **Several Days Later**

The three families again returned to the park. They'd only just begun to unpack when the boys from before approached. The leader of the group was sporting a black eye, no doubt given to him by Torren.

Teyla started forward, but Evan held her back. "Let Torren handle it."

Their son rushed to confront the boys. "What're you doing here? Didn't learn your lesson last time?"

The boys exchanged glances then the biggest stepped forward. "I'm Randy." He indicated each of his friends. "Travis, Jason and Eli."

"Torren."

"Um, those were some _wicked_ moves the other day. Would you teach us?"

Startled by this turn of events, Torren didn't consult his parents before responding. "Sure, Randy. But first, you gotta apologize to Claire." The boys hesitated, looking nervously in the girl's direction. "Unless you're not sorry for the way you treated her." He raised his hands and shrugged. "Then I guess we can't be friends." He heard Claire come up beside him, and knew she was using that glare again.

The four boys chorused their apologies then waited for Torren's response. With a nod of satisfaction, he turned to his parents. "Call me when we're ready to eat."

 **Four Years Later**

The door opened and ten-year old Claire stormed through the living room of her home, down the hall and into her bedroom. Going to her toy chest, she dug through it until she found everything she was looking for then went to the shelves in the corner, again removing specific items, adding them to the pile on the floor. Then she opened her closet, carried everything over and tossed it all in the back corner. Next she went to her bed covered with stuffed animals, chose a large purple teddy bear then sat on the side of the bed punching it in the nose over and over.

Jennifer came in and watched from the doorway for a while before asking, "What wrong?"

"Nothing!" Her tone indicated otherwise as she continued to pound on the stuffed animal. The toy just stared back with its eternal smile taking her abuse without making a sound.

Her mother sighed quietly knowing that Claire would get around to telling her the truth before long. "Then why are you beating up on Hannibal?"

"Because." _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Because _why?_ "

"Because Torren gave him to me and I don't _like_ him anymore." Not once did she pause in punching the bear.

Sitting beside her daughter, Jennifer took the toy and set it out of reach. "Why?" Claire crossed her arms looking stubborn. "Whatever it is, shouldn't you be talking it over with Torren?"

"He's bein' a _butthead_. He never wants to play with me anymore, and I can't _talk_ to him. All he wants to do is hang out with his older friends and talk about when he's old enough to join the Air Force and how he'll get to live on Earth while going to the academy. Yesterday, all we did was watch the guys on the firing range. He kept asking questions about the different guns and what it's like to fly Jumpers and other _guy_ stuff."

Jennifer scooted closer, wrapped an arm around Claire, pulling her close. "I'm sorry, honey. You have to realize that Torren is four years older than you, a teenager. His interests are changing and he's just trying to find his place. Your attention will eventually change to things that may not interest him. But I'm sure that one day you'll be back to being friends again. Just give him a little time to get his priorities straight. Remember, the greatest gift you can give someone is to let them be themselves."

Claire's stiff posture softened and she hugged her mother back. "Okay. But it better not take too long or I'm _never_ speaking to him again!"

 **Four Years Later**

Looking in the mirror, Claire barely recognized the girl reflected there. She looked more Athosian than Earth human wearing traditional warrior clothing. Not to mention the hooded cloak made from the pelt of an animal with mottled fur. The design was close to that of the camouflage the soldiers wore, and just as durable, but warmer. The pack hung across her chest contained a set of Bantos rods, a compass, a firestarter, and a canteen. In her right hand she held her quarterstaff. The legs of her pants were tucked into sturdy boots, and her long hair had been braided and tied with a thin strip of leather. The knife that hung from her waist had been a gift from her Aunt Teyla, and had once belonged to Torren's grandfather. Even if she lost every other possession, Claire vowed she'd bring the knife home, and return it to its rightful owner.

She left her quarters, hurrying to the Jumper Bay to meet her friends. As a group, they would traverse the wilds of New Athos living off the land and finding shelter where they could while avoiding the large predators that roamed the northern continent. Winter had begun in the area they would be taken hence the cloak. Running up the steps, she found Torren waiting at the top. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So, you, uh, got any last words of advice before we go?"

"Yes. Don't get killed."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good advice that. Anything else?" Her friends Caryss, Garron, and Deora joined them.

Torren's hands were tucked behind his back, and his dark eyes took on a mischievous spark. "Beware of andars."

A flicker of fear whispered through her. "Andars? No one said _anything_ about andars."

"Their kind of a giant fat teddy bear."

Garron spoke next. "They're tan in color…

Deora continued, "…with six inch fangs…"

Caryss finished, "…and razor sharp claws longer than your hand." She held hers up in illustration.

By this time, Claire's eyes were so wide they almost hurt. "Uh…"

Torren's smirk disappeared. "Remember that, should any one of you not make it home, the others will also fail, and must attempt the Rite again. You cannot be considered an adult until you have passed."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." Claire headed for the Jumper where Lieutenant Madson was waiting to transport them to the drop-off area, the others following. They had seven days to reach the rendezvous point where their ride would be waiting to bring them home.

Torren followed, his hand hovering over the hatch control, his eyes locking with Claire's. "Be safe."

"I will." Claire's words were a promise. She nodded and Torren closed the hatch. Moments later, the Jumper rose into the air, and out through the hatch in the top of the tower.

 **One Week Later**

The Jumper settled onto the floor of the Jumper Bay, the back hatch opening immediately. Out filed the four friends, exhaustion in every face, and in the way they moved. Claire was the last one out. Her hair, skin and clothing were filthy. Dirt, leaves, twigs and blood were in her blond hair hanging loose around her head as well as her clothing. She no longer had her pack, any of the contents or her quarterstaff. However, the knife that she'd been given by Teyla still hung at her waist.

Claire took one look at him, and calmly stated, "We killed an andar." Her eyes rolled back into her head, and he just managed to catch her before she hit the floor, easily lifting her in his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder, one arm snaking around his neck. The smell of the blood and sweat wafted around them, but he didn't care.

Following the other children, adults, he corrected himself, Torren carried Claire to the Infirmary, carefully placing her on the first empty bed he came to. His Aunt Jennifer rushed to her side as he left them alone.

Nearly twenty-four hours passed before he saw Claire again, though this time she looked more like herself. She'd had her injuries attended to, a hot shower, a good night's sleep, and a hot meal. She caught up with him as he was headed for the Gate Room.

"Where're ya goin'?"

"Leave's over. I gotta get back to the academy. Graduation will be in four months. Are you coming?"

"Of course." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a pair of stones, handing him one. Both were black with a blue-green spot in the middle. "Here. I brought you something. Found them in a cave the third day out."

He held it up to the light. "Cool. Thanks." _They're beautiful._

"I thought so too."

Torren's eyebrows came together over his nose. "Sorry?"

Claire huffed. "You just said they're beautiful and I said…"

"I didn't say anything."

She jammed her fists into her hips. "Yes, you did."

"Didn't."

" _Did!_ "

"Claire, I didn't say anything. I only _thought_ it."

Her eyes wide, Claire looked down at the stone in her hand feeling for the first time a faint vibration. _This is really weirding me out!_

 _Me too_.

They shared a stunned look, and were jolted back to reality when the Gate Tech announced that the SGC was ready to receive personnel and visitors rotating back to Earth. Shoving the stone into his pocket, Torren smiled. Claire returned the gesture as he headed for the event horizon, stopping to give her one last look over his shoulder before entering.

When the wormhole shut down, Claire sighed and went in search of her Athosian friends so they could celebrate their new status as adults.

 **Two Years and a Few Months Later**

The date was June fourteenth, the birth date shared by Claire McKay and Major General John Sheppard, the leader of Atlantis.

Across the room, Torren watched his best friend acting like a giddy school girl over Bobby Turner. In his opinion, Turner, who had just turned twenty-two, and newly promoted to Marine Corporal, was too old, and lacked the intelligence someone like Claire needed. Rodney thought so too, if the glare he was shooting in Turner's direction was any indication. He was using the one Claire called his death glare. It had made him chuckle at the time, but now he got it. It was a lesson that Turner had yet to learn.

Sipping from a glass of ginger ale, he thought about telling her what a jerk the guy really was, but didn't want to hurt her. Turner would do that soon enough. All Torren had to do was make sure he was there to help pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

Now that he'd been promoted to Senior Airman, he'd been transferred from Earth's Air Force to the crew of Atlantis, and was now under the direct command of his step-father, Brigadier General Evan Lorne.

Lost in thought as he looked out the window, Torren jumped when someone touched him on the arm. Without looking, he knew it was Claire. He saw the reflection of her bright smile in the clear glass. Below that, she wore an Athosian style dress in emerald green trimmed with gold that suited her dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What're you looking at that's so much more appealing than _moi_ , TJ?"

He smiled at her. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"About how much I value our friendship."

"Thanks, Teej. Me too." He glanced down at her when she looped her hand around his elbow. "Come on. It's time to cut the cake."

Torren returned her smile, allowing himself to be lead over to the table under the banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Claire and John!"

When they neared the group of soldiers talking and laughing, Turner glared at him and he returned the expression with just the lift of one eyebrow. He didn't need to hear the words the other man was thinking because they'd already exchanged them when Turner had ordered the Athosian to stay away from his girlfriend.

Torren had responded with an icy stare, but said nothing. Friends since they were small children, no one would ever come between him and Claire, least of this jerk. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday sweet sixteen."

 **A Few Months Later**

A sniffle drew Torren's attention from his quest for a meal. Following the sound, he found Claire sitting on the balcony, a wad of tissues in one hand. She was crying softly, tears making tracks down her smooth cheeks. He slid onto the bench next to her. "What's wrong?"

She drew in a shuddering breath. "Bobby. He…he…"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he urged her to lean into him, which she did without hesitation. "What did he do?"

Taking another deep breath, she was able to get herself somewhat under control. "I went to his room to surprise him. Thought we could go to dinner together before his shift. I saw _her_ coming out." Torren didn't have to ask who she was talking about. Claire and one of the recent additions to the Botany department had been at odds since day one. "He was standing there with just his pants on and she was _kissing_ him. She practically sucked his face off!"

"I'm sorry." Puffing out his chest, Torren used the formal speech of his mother. "Shall I thrash him within an inch of his life on your behalf?" He'd meant it in jest, and that's how she took it. She moved, her hair tickling the side of his neck and chin when she shook her head. "Will you be okay?"

Claire pushed away from him. She wiped her cheeks dry, and tried to smile. "Yeah. If I'd wanted him beaten up, I'd've done it myself, but thanks for offering."

~~O~~

Torren's easy grin reminded her of Uncle Evan. Just the right amount of wry humor to help get her over the sense of betrayal. "There _is_ something you can do for me."

"Name it."

She looked at him and away, suddenly shy. "Now that he's history, I don't have a date for the military dance. Don't want to go to this thing alone. Would you go with me?"

Grinning, again like his step-father, Torren stood and bowed. "Miss McKay, I would be honored if you would accompany me to the dance."

His excessively formal tone did what it always did. It made her laugh. She was sure that's why he'd done it, and from the glint of amusement in his dark brown eyes, she was right. "I would love to, Senior Airman Emmagan."

Taking hold of her hand, he drew her in the direction of the transporter. "Come. We'll have dinner together and you will forget that Bobby Turner ever existed."

Her eyebrows drew downward in puzzlement. "Who?" She tried to keep a straight face as did Torren, but they couldn't. They chuckled together as they stepped into the transporter.

~~O~~

Checking his look in the mirror, Torren smoothed his hair on the sides, adjusted his dress blues jacket, and left his room, stopping in the kitchen to pick up the corsage he'd gotten for Claire. Teyla and Evan were just coming out of their room.

"You look very handsome, my son." Teyla smiled at him, tilting her head back to see his face.

"She's right, pal." Evan reached out to adjust Torren's name badge a fraction of an inch. "You look great."

"Thanks." He checked the time. "Gotta go. Claire will deck me, if I am late."

~~O~~

It was past midnight when the party broke up, and the attendees either headed for their quarters on Atlantis, the _Phoenix_ , or returned to Earth. Claire walked beside Torren, both lost in thought. His hands were clasped behind his back while she fingered the flower on her wrist that was just now beginning to wilt.

As she moved, the material of her dress rustled, the hem swishing around her legs a few inches above her knees. The uneven handkerchief hem made her legs look long, the white and gold giving her an elegant and grown-up appearance. And Bobby had noticed. _She_ had elbowed him more than once when he'd been caught staring.

Torren had noticed Claire as well and not just as a friend. He suddenly realized that she wasn't a baby anymore and had become aware of her as a beautiful young woman. He turned in the direction of the transporter, but Claire stopped him.

"Can we sit outside for a few minutes? I'm not ready to go home yet."

He motioned for her to go ahead of him and followed a few steps behind. Soon, they were stand at the railing looking out over the water, listening to it slap against the pier far below. She looked over at him. "I had a great time, Teej."

"Me too. You're a good dancer."

She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I barely even noticed what's his name and his date."

~~O~~

"So, you didn't see her hanging onto Turner's arm so tightly he lost all feeling in it?" Torren made an attempt at a straight face. It didn't work.

"No-o. Didn't see that ugly purple dress she was wearing either. Or that it was too tight, too short and all wrong for her. And _what_ was she thinking when she did her hair?" They laughed and moved over to sit on the bench. "I, uh, I finally told Dad I was enlisting."

"How did he take the news?"

Claire crossed her knees, clasping her hands around the top one. "Not as bad as I thought he would. He wasn't happy, but he wouldn't dare try to stop me from chasing my dream. Muttered something about it being Uncle John's fault."

"Is it?"

"Yes, but Dad doesn't need to know." They got quiet again and a few minutes later Claire softly said, "Thanks."

"For?"

"Not making me go alone tonight." She turned to look at his face, not able to remember a time when they hadn't known each other. Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek, feeling him stiffen at the contact. When she leaned back, there was a strange light in his eyes, one she hadn't seen there before. Moving toward him as he moved toward her, she closed her eyes when their lips touched soft and sweet.

 **TBC**


	5. From Far Away into My Heart

**A/N:** This is a full-length chronological version of the Claire storyline from my Songfic compilation. It includes additional scenes that aren't in the original. Enjoy!

Namaste,

Sunny

" _She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."_

 **Claire**

 **Chapter 5**

 **From Far Away into My Heart**

"Get away from my daughter!"

Claire and Torren pulled apart at the sound of Rodney's angry voice cutting through the serenity of the night and the sweetness of their first real kiss. Her anger matching her father's, Claire got to her feet as did Torren. She rounded the end of the bench to glare at him. "Dad! Leave Torren alone! It's not like we're getting _married_. It was _just_ a _kiss_." Giving her friend a quick shrug of apology, she took Rodney's hand and led him away.

~~O~~

As Claire and Rodney went back inside, she glanced over her shoulder, a smile on her lips that was at once the same yet different than any she'd given Torren before. When their voices had faded, he pulled off his tie, shoved it into the pocket of his jacket then removed it and lay it beside him on the bench, wondering what had just happened.

He'd never thought of kissing his friend except on the cheek, much less dating her though they had frequently gone to dances and parties together.

 _So why am I thinking about it now?_

 **Morning**

While Torren enjoyed having a day off now and then, especially after a difficult mission, he'd have rather been offworld chasing Wraith or even a wild animal today. That way he wouldn't be thinking about Claire and the kiss they shared the night before. But now that he was thinking about it, he came to the realization that they would need to talk and soon.

Claire wasn't answering his page and wasn't in any of her usual haunts, though he did have one more to check. Avoiding the lifts and transporters, he made his way to the underwater Jumper bay. When she didn't want to be found, especially by her parents, she would remove her headset and come here. The area was seldom used, assuring their privacy.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the edge of the dock. She was wearing shorts, sneakers and a red tank top. He'd gotten it for her last birthday because she was always stealing his and proclaiming they were now hers. Not that he minded. Well, not much.

Making no noise, he came up behind hoping to scare her. He should've known better.

She turned to look at him then went back to staring at the water. "What d'you want?"

"We have talk about last night."

"No, we don't _._ "

Torren almost grinned. He didn't wallow in misery the way Claire's father often did. Rodney thrived on it. "That's a very _McKay_ thing to say."

Claire made a sound of derision. "I've had a _really_ bad day. How about we _say_ we talked and don't?"

He shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

~~O~~

Sitting on the maintenance pier of the underwater Jumper bay wasn't her favorite place to go for quiet contemplation, but Claire hadn't wanted to be found by her father who'd been dogging her all day. He'd gone on and _on_ about how important it was for her to complete her education before starting a family. And though she tried more than once to reassure him she wasn't going to go the same route as her Aunt Jeannie, it had been futile. So, she'd come here where only one person would be able to find her, though she didn't want to speak to _him_ either.

She knew he was there, and that in itself told her more about her feelings for Torren than any amount of internal deliberation ever would. Without an invitation, he dropped down next to her. This close, she again felt that pull, that desire to lean into him though _not_ for the comfort of a friend. "Fine. Let's talk."

"Want me to go first?"

"No." She paused not wanting to give voice to her emotions, which wasn't like her at all. Turning her head to the side, she let him see her slight smile. "Here's an idea. Just off the top of my head you understand."

"Of course."

Now he was giving her that sardonic Lorne smile that always made her roll her eyes and resort to sarcasm to make her point. But she didn't want to do that this time because this was serious. "Last night we were both caught up in the moonlight and dancing and all that romantic _crap_. _I_ think we should do it again. Kiss, I mean." The smile didn't change, but something in those dark brown eyes did. There was the hint of a spark deep within them as well as a faint tightening of his muscles. "You know, just to see if it feels as good today as it did last night."

"I was about to suggest that approach myself."

"This is _just_ an experiment. We're gathering information upon which to base a hypothesis about whether we should explore this or just stay friends." That sounded lame to her ears and probably to his as well.

"For investigative purposes _only._ "

"Right." They leaned toward each other and their lips were just about to touch when Claire suddenly announced, "We should lock the door first."

Again, that grin as Torren held up two control crystals then set them aside. "I've learned a lot by keeping my _mouth_ shut and my _eyes_ open around your father, Uncle Radek, and Uncle Chuck. Without these, no one will be able to get in."

Claire's grin matched his. "I _knew_ you weren't just a pretty face." They both chuckled letting it echo over the water as they leaned toward each other.

The moment that Torren's lips touched hers, Claire felt warmth that spread to places she hadn't realized could be touched without actually being touched. Her body tingled all over. She and Torren had kissed on many occasions, but this was different. Better! Through the heat, she sensed passion… and a craving for something she'd only read about. Oh, she knew what could happen between a man and a woman who had the feelings and sensations she was experiencing, but she never really understood it, until now.

Turning more to the side, she leaned on her left hand in order to deepen the kiss. Torren had to be feeling something similar because his fingertips were lightly brushing her cheek increasing the yearning.

Without losing contact, she turned onto her hip, wanting to put herself into his arms, to touch him, feel his closeness. Then, a sensation of falling took over and a millisecond later she was plunged into the icy water a few feet below. She came to the surface, spitting and sputtering. Treading water, she pushed her long hair out of her face. "Oh, _crap!_ "

~~O~~

Once he'd determined that Claire was okay, Torren allowed his features to twist into an amused grin. "Cold water. The great mood killer."

"Ha-ha. Again, with the joking." They watched each other for a few seconds until a milder version of Rodney's death glare took over. "You gonna just _sit_ there or help me?"

He sat on the floor, one leg curled under and the other bent, his arm resting on the raised knee. "This is my first laugh of the day, McKay. I'd like to enjoy it a little longer."

"Oh, you are just a _barrel_ of laughs today, Emmagan. Did you eat a _clown_ for breakfast?" Swimming to the side, she extended her hand.

"Started to, but it tasted funny, so I had the blueberry pancakes instead."

Kneeling at the edge, Torren reached out to take her hand. Before he could brace himself to pull her up, she yanked, and he hit the water head first. When he came up, she was laughing and swimming for the ladder. He tried to catch her, but she was too fast.

Climbing up to stand in front of her, he ran both hands through his hair to remove excess water, watching her do the same to her much longer hair.

Doing his best not to stare at the vision of Claire soaked to the skin, her clothing clinging to every womanly curve, Torren retrieved the control crystals and together they left the bay.

They got out of the transporter on the barracks level, Claire going to the right as he turned left. He'd only taken a few steps when his heart made a decision. "Claire?"

She stopped and faced him. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

One side of her mouth lifted in a grin as she made her way back to him. "Yes, I would. This is a date, right? Not just two friends sharing a meal."

His mouth opened and closed as he ran through the implications and possible consequences of them embarking on this new relationship. From the look on her face, Claire had already done so and had come to the same conclusion. He wasn't surprised. She _was_ a McKay after all. "Yes."

"1900 in the Mess Hall." She poked him in the chest. "Be there or be square, Emmagan."

Torren gave her a lopsided grin. "Ditto, McKay." Claire tossed a smile of her own over her shoulder as she turned the corner out of sight.

~~O~~

Teyla met Torren at the entrance to the quarters he shared with her and his step-father. She made to hug him and stopped. "You're wet."

" _Very_ astute observation, Mother. Got any more you'd like to share?"

Rolling her eyes at how much he sounded like Evan, she went to the closet to get him a towel. "I do not. However, I _would_ like to know why you are making a mess on the living room floor."

He rubbed the terry cloth over his face and hair, his voice slightly muffled. "Went skinny dipping."

Now his mother's features fell into an expression of bewilderment. "Skinny dipping is done _without_ clothing, my son."

She watched him lift one shoulder and step the bathroom. "Didn't want to deal with the cold-water shrinkage." And before his mother could give voice to her outrage at his comment, he shut the door leaving her gaping at him with a combination of amusement and indignation.

~~O~~

"Mom, can we talk?"

Jennifer looked up from the patient files she was going over. With a gesture, the screen went black as she faced her daughter. Claire's eyes didn't meet hers and her hands twisted together. "What is it, honey? Something wrong?" 

"Uh, no. Well, sort of but not really. I'm curious about something." The teenager took a chair across from her mother. "You've always said I can tell you anything."

"Of course." Her child was like her father in the way she sometimes had to work up to what she wanted to say, especially if it involved expressing emotions aside from sarcasm, anger, or annoyance. Jennifer had learned patience over the years of being in love with a man like Rodney. Their daughter was so much like him she couldn't help shaking her head and smiling as she waited for Claire to get to the point.

Claire took a deep breath, let it out, but her stiff posture didn't relax. "Okay, I'm just gonna say this, but I don't want you to freak out or anything. It's not like I'm gonna… you see, it's like this, n-not that anything… there's been no…" She stumbled to a stop when Jennifer touched her on the hand.

"Just tell me. I promise not to freak out." Along with everything else, that was another thing about Claire she loved, her use of antiquated slang.

"I know you're gonna tell me I'm too young and my education is important, but don't bother. I've already gotten _that_ speech from Dad, _ad nauseum_. I promise I'm not going do anything stupid. It's just that I need to know… how did you know that Dad was the one for you?"

The smile on Jennifer's face froze in place and she was glad that Claire was looking at the floor instead of at her. It wasn't the last thing she expected to hear, but close. "I'm not really sure." Taking her daughter's hand, she forced her to look at her. "I do remember the moment I realized I loved him."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm. I was sitting in the Mess Hall with Carson, Amanda, and Marie. She was our head nurse at the time. We were going over the staff's semi-annual physicals. I looked up and his eyes met mine. He smiled and suddenly I knew that he and I were going to be together forever."

"But what about when he…"

"Your father is the smartest man in several galaxies. All he needed was time, and the right motivation, to see the truth." Rolling her eyes at the memory, Jennifer smiled lovingly. "It just took longer than I thought, that's why we were married the day you were born."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Jennifer resisting the urge to ask why Claire was curious about this now. Finally, her patience was rewarded. Her daughter smiled back, but it was a sad sort of smile.

"I wish I'd known her. Arianne. I have her picture, but it's not the same."

"I know, honey."

Claire released her mother's hand and stood. "I, uh, have some studying to do if I'm heading off to university next month. Call me when dinner's ready?" She left before Jennifer could say another word.

To the empty room, Jennifer said, "Oh, Claire. You're never too young to fall in love."

~~O~~

Yawning, Evan passed his hand over the sensor and let himself into his quarters. Before he could even step inside, Teyla was there. Her previous amusement had given way to the indignation. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to the punch. "What did Rodney do?"

"It is _not_ Rodney this time." He went around her to sit on the sofa and she followed. "I would like to know what my son is learning in the Air Force."

"Why?" 

"He came home today soaking wet. When I asked how it happened he said…" Teyla went on to recount the conversation she'd had with Torren turning a glare on her husband's burst of laughter. "It is _not_ funny, Evan. Our son should not engage in that sort of…innuendo."

He pulled her down next to him wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Teyla, what you have to remember is our son has grown up here in Atlantis among career military officers who occasionally devolve into picturesque speech."

"Just the same, I would like you to talk to him. Remind him that such talk is unacceptable." The bathroom door opened, and footsteps padded down the hall in the direction of Torren's room. "Please."

Taking her hand in his, Evan kissed her fingers then claimed one from her lips. "Of course." He went down the hall and knocked. The door opened on Torren pulling a plain black t-shirt down to his waist. The gray uniform shirt worn while on duty within the city hung on the back of a chair telling Evan his son was getting ready for his duty shift.

"Have a seat, Dad, but don't get comfortable. My squad will be offloading sixteen tons of supplies from the _Phoenix_ today. Gotta be on duty in fifteen minutes."

With a groan, Evan seated himself on the side of the bed. "Son, your mother sent me in here to kill you."

Torren's mouth turned up in a smile. Unlike Evan, his cheeks were dimple-free. "She's pissed about what I said."

"Just be careful what you say around her going forward." Clasping his hands together between his knees, Evan decided the time was right to bring up a subject he'd been thinking about for some time. "Don't tell your mother this was my idea, but I think you should move into your own quarters."

Torren finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it in. "Been thinking about that. I spoke to Lieutenant Morris. She'll have a room assignment for me today. I'll be moving out tomorrow." Going to the mirror, he checked that his uniform was presentable then faced his father again.

"She is _not_ gonna like it."

"I'm over twenty-one and a Senior Airman in the USAF. She has no say in the matter." Gesturing to Evan that it was time to go, the two men went to the door.

Evan shook his head. "A child is always a child and Teyla will always be your mom, no matter how old you get."

"We'll see."

The young man didn't sound convinced, and his father shook his head at the naiveté. Evan raised his hand, but didn't immediately activate the sensor. "Between you and me, how _did_ you get wet?"

Torren looked at Evan, one eyebrow raised and a secretive smile on his lips. "That is need-to-know Dad. And you don't need to know."

~~O~~

Entering the firing range, Torren stood to the side waiting for Bobby Turner to finish his round and unload before making his presence known. The man was in excellent shape, and when off duty, the clothing he wore was designed to showcase his physique. It was all over him, this narcissistic attitude, in the way he walked, talked and even combed his jet-black hair. Torren had heard women commenting on Turner's physical attributes, not always in a kind manner. More than likely, he also thought, as Torren's father put it, that he was God's gift to women. "You asked to see me, Corporal Turner?"

"What I gotta say is personal so drop the rank, Emmagan."

Coming to stand next to the other man, Torren uncharacteristically crossed his arms in annoyance. "What's on your mind, _Turner_?"

"Claire. What did you say to her?"

"We talk about a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific."

"About _me_." Turner mirrored Torren's attitude. "Tried to talk to her this morning. She shut me down."

Clamping down on his anger, Torren clearly stated, "Claire is highly intelligent. She's her own person and doesn't need me or anyone else to tell her what she already knows."

With a snort, Turner chose a different weapon, loaded it, and squeezed off several shots in rapid succession. Ejecting the clip, he set both on the table in front of him grinning smugly as the holographic target showed his score to be just a few points short of perfect.

Taking Turner's attitude as a challenge, Torren chose a black nine-millimeter, his father's favorite and hence his as well. He loaded, aimed and unloaded the full clip at the target. His expression didn't change when the screen lit up to show that he'd scored a hundred percent. Ejecting the empty clip, Torren set the weapon aside before facing his opponent with one eyebrow lifted cheekily.

Turner seemed nervous. "So, I'm a guy! I need some stress relief now and then." When Torren didn't respond, Turner leered in that way that some men did when talking about women. " _You_ know what I mean."

"I do. However, I have never used a woman the way you and your cohorts do." A burst of mocking laughter from Turner annoyed Torren further though he didn't allow it to show.

"You're a _virgin?_ "

The Athosian wasn't insulted by the question or the tone. " _That_ is not the issue. The issue is you chose to be intimate with another woman while still expecting Claire not to be upset by it." A thought came to the forefront. "Have you and Claire been intimate?" Under normal circumstances, he never would have asked the question, but these were not normal circumstances.

A short burst of laughter that had nothing to do with humor came out of Turner's mouth. " _Why_ do you think I had sex with _Darla_? Claire told me right off the bat that she was 'saving herself'."

His tone was more than a little disrespectful to both women causing Torren's anger to climb though he didn't let it show except in his eyes. The other man either didn't see it or chose to ignore it. "And when you couldn't change her mind, you went to Dr. Harkin who was more than ready to relieve your stress."

Again, that smirk. "It's a two-way street, Emmagan."

Keeping his voice even, Torren asked, "Just out of curiosity, approximately how many of these streets _have_ you used?"

Turner's expression changed now that it appeared Torren had come around to his way of thinking. "More than ten at last count. All very willing, I might add."

Nodding as if he understood, Torren decided it was time to terminate this conversation. "I have somewhere to be, but before I go, I have some advice, which you are free to take or not, as you see fit."

"Yeah?"

"Claire and I have known each other all our lives. We know how each other thinks, how we feel, and what is in our hearts. Can you say the same for you and your stress relievers?" The other man didn't answer. "If you and Claire reconcile, it wouldn't be a good idea to continue pressuring her into having sex with you. She'll allow it to happen when she's ready and not before."

Turner snorted disrespectfully. "Yeah, well she needs to give it up while it's still fresh or-" The Marine stumbled backwards falling against a rack of weapons, his hand coming up to touch the side of his mouth where Torren had punched him, coming away with blood.

Now Torren's stance was aggressive, every line of his body tense with anger so great it nearly overwhelmed his rational brain. Turner didn't respond except to launch himself at Torren.

The men were pretty evenly matched for the most part, neither getting the upper hand.

With his faster reflexes, Torren easily evaded most of Turner's attempts to force him into an indefensible position. Instead, Turner found himself slammed face first into the reinforced wall of the firing range, his arm twisted behind his back with Torren's other arm pressed against the back of his neck. He leaned close to whisper in Turner's ear, his voice raspy with anger. "I find your opinions of women in general and _Claire_ in particular highly offensive, Turner. She and all the women you've used to get your rocks off deserve an apology."

"Screw _you_ , Emmagan!"

Turner surged backward sending Torren stumbling away, though he didn't lose his footing. Torren's eyes were almost black with fury. Using a move Evan called sacking the quarterback, Torren bent low, leading with his right shoulder. He crashed into Turner's stomach driving him backward into a rack of P-90s. Turner grunted at the impact. The rack shifted slightly, but didn't fall.

Torren twisted his hands into Turner's shirt and dragged him out into the open area. Turner's hands did the same as they spun around. Torren released Turner, turned his back, drew his right arm across his body, up and back to elbow Turner in the face.

"Hey! _Knock it off!_ "

Though the voice was as familiar to him as his own, he ignored it, concentrating instead on pounding Turner senseless. A shrill whistle finally pierced the red haze of fury, and he found himself automatically coming to parade rest as did Turner. The young men stood side by side, their chests heaving with their exertions, both with bloodied lips. Turner had a bloody nose ,and the beginnings of a shiner.

Evan stood there with his hand behind his back, his expression unreadable except for the anger in eyes. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

As the higher rank, it was the Marine's place to answer their commanding officer. Turner fixed his eyes over Evan's shoulder. "Just a slight disagreement, General."

~~O~~

"Who started this _disagreement_ , Corporal Turner?" When no answer was forthcoming, Evan turned to Torren. At the moment, they were not father and son. "What about you, Senior Airman Emmagan? Anything to say? Any insight into the cause of this disagreement?"

"No, sir. It's as Corporal Turner said. We had a difference of opinion. That's all."

Evan paced in front of both young men, using silence to coerce the truth out of them. He knew it wouldn't work with Torren, but Turner was another matter. After two minutes of pacing, he had to admit that apparently Turner wasn't going to break either. Evan knew he couldn't show preferential treatment to his son, and neither he nor Teyla would ever ask him to because they knew that discipline had to be upheld. Still, he had just the smallest desire to let them both off with a warning.

Stopping in front of them, his blue eyes flicked from one to the other. "You're both receiving an official reprimand. Report to Lieutenant Ichihara for your next duty shift on graveyard for the next thirty days. Hopefully, once you've maintained the waste disposal systems a few times, the two of you will be less incline to have differences of opinion on the firing range. Dismissed."

 **TBC**


	6. If Young Hearts Were Not So Clever

**A/N:** This is a full-length chronological version of the Claire storyline from my Songfic compilation. It includes additional scenes that aren't in the original. Enjoy!

Namaste,

Sunny

" _She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."_

 **Claire**

 **Chapter 6**

 **If Young Hearts Were Not So Clever**

Scrolling through the video recordings, Evan finally came to the one he was looking for. He made certain Torren and Turner were separated to prevent another argument however, his son still wouldn't tell him what had caused their fight in the first place. It didn't matter how the question was phrased or who asked it, his step-father or his commanding officer. Asking Turner would also prove ineffective, so he didn't bother.

He did, however, overhear Turner complaining about suffering an injustice due to Torren's familial relationships. The idea was totally false of course, but he didn't have to explain himself to anyone, not even Sheppard. Evan was pretty much left alone to run the military of Atlantis as he saw fit.

His need to know the reason for the fight had led him to have Lieutenant Ichihara place the two young men together for one shift just to see what would happen. That was three days ago, and he was just now getting to it.

Evan watched Turner use every trick in the book to get Torren to lose his temper again. Grinning, he thought how futile Turner's attempts were, because it was _not_ an easy task. He fast-forwarded through the tape until he saw something that made him sit up and take notice. Like his mother, Torren didn't allow his deeper emotions to show unless it suited him to do so. That's why seeing Torren's shock at something Turner said surprised him. He reversed the recording and played it at normal speed.

 **Three Days Ago**

Turner had his head inside a maintenance hatch while Torren dismantled, cleaned and reassembled a piece of equipment. His voice echoed as he continued to talk heedless that Torren was barely responding. "Ya know, one of these days you're gonna get into a situation that your step-father won't be able to get you out of. What're you gonna do then, Emmagan? 

"My _father_ has nothing to do with this. I'm here because I struck a senior officer. You're here because you allowed the fight to continue. Our CO only gave us what we deserve. Nothing more."

Ignoring the other man as if he hadn't spoken, Turner let sarcasm seep into his tone. "You probably went right to Claire and told her what I said and that's why she won't talk to me."

"I haven't spoken to Claire about the fight and won't. If she's not speaking to you, she has her own reasons that have nothing to do with me." There was a long pause from the Athosian. "You don't deserve her, you know. She's intelligent, kind, thoughtful, a fierce warrior when the situation calls for it…"

Torren stopped and didn't continue so Turner pulled his head out of the hatch. "And?"

Keeping his eyes averted, Torren finished his thought. "Passionate and loving. She's completely devoted to those she cares for."

Turner snorted as if to say "yeah, right" then thought again about what Torren had said and the way he'd said it. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"We've been friends since we were kids. Of course, I love her."

"That's _not_ what I said, Emmagan. You're _in love_ with her." The other man looked up so quickly and with such a stunned expression that Turner knew he was right. "Son of a _bitch!_ You _are!_ That explains _everything!_ You want her for yourself that's why you're driving us apart."

"How I feel about Claire is none of your business, Turner. As for driving the two of you apart, you did that yourself when you slept with another woman."

Schooling his features into his usual bland expression, Torren faced him once again, the piece of equipment held out for Turner to replace in the shaft where he was working. The other man took it, but didn't immediately go back to work. "Tell me this, Emmagan. Does she know?"

"Claire's a genius. She knows more than I ever will. She _is_ a McKay, after all."

"Just might do that."

 **Present**

Silently applauding his son's restraint, Evan was certain that Torren had felt this way for some time, but hadn't realized it until recently. It was also his belief that Claire also loved him. Evan shut down his workstation, grinning internally as he pictured the look on Rodney's face when he found out they were going to be in-laws. As he reached the door, he tapped his headset.

"Lorne to Teyla."

" _Go ahead, Evan._ "

That grin came out on his face. "You busy?"

" _I am not_."

"I'm taking the day. Meet me in the Jumper Bay in fifteen. Oh, and bring a picnic."

There was a pause and he knew it was because he seldom took a day off unless he was ill. " _I'll be there._ "

~~O~~

Turner set his tray on the table where his friends had already settled in for lunch and dropped into a vacant chair. As he had every day since his fight with Torren, he complained about his alleged mistreatment at the hands of their CO. He couldn't see it, but his friends shared an eye roll. They were getting annoyed with his constant whining.

Baldacci spied Claire coming into the Mess Hall. She looked around, and found who she was looking for. Torren looked up as she stopped next to him. The look on her face said she was on the warpath about something. Torren had seen that look before, and didn't like it any more than the others did.

Claire said something no one could hear. Torren shook his head. She punched him in the shoulder, but he still refused to give her the information she wanted. She crossed her arms, and tapped the heel of her boot, her eyes never leaving Torren's face. Snorting silently, Baldacci thought that Torren had to have a will stronger than anyone he'd ever met, if he could withstand the glare she learned from her father.

Nudging the guy next to him, he pointed in their direction when Torren's normally straight posture slumped, indicating that he'd given in. Torren leaned down to whisper in her ear; she jerked back, turned and began scanning the room. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Turner, her expression growing angrier with every step as she weaved between the tables in their direction.

"Turner."

"Yeah?"

Baldacci pointed. Turner got to his feet just as Claire reached him, a smile of welcome on his handsome face. "Hey, Claire-baby. Something wrong?" His grin indicated that he had no idea what had been happening and Baldacci was more than content to let it stand as this promised to be fun for all.

Claire growled at Turner, her arms held stiffly at her sides as she called him a name she could only have learned from a seasoned military officer. Her nostrils flared and sparks flew from her blue eyes.

Baldacci and the others could only stare as Claire's right hand came up. They were expecting her to slap Turner into next week. He'd always thought her sweet and just a little too innocent for someone who'd grown up in the Pegasus galaxy. He should've known better, and Turner should've as well.

Claire's right hand balled into a fist that she jammed into Turner's midsection. He bent at the waist not having expected it, bringing his head down into the perfect position for the uppercut with her left. Though Baldacci saw what was coming next, Turner didn't because he was in shock.

Taking a step forward on the left foot, Claire brought her right knee up and slammed it into Turner's groin so hard the Marine dropped like a stone. His hands covered the area she hit, his body curling into the fetal position. His moans of agony were ignored by everyone because they were laughing at Claire's parting shot.

"And I've told you a hundred times! I hate that nick-name!"

~~O~~

Darla Harkin sidled up to Baldacci with her tray in hand. "What's goin' on?" Her gentle southern accent placed her home state as Texas.

Baldacci gave her a quick rundown of the situation even going so far as to tell her what Turner had said about Claire that had caused the fight. A growl came from her throat, her hands clenching on the edges of the tray.

Circling the end of the table, Darla looked down at Turner with revulsion and disgust on behalf of every woman who'd ever crossed paths with the Marine. The name she called him was not as creative as the one Claire had used, but no less descriptive. Then she turned her tray over spilling the contents all over Turner.

"You're lucky this isn't Texas, Turner, or right about now I'd be loadin' my daddy's shotgun and usin' your backside for target practice." She spun on her heel and exited the Mess Hall without looking back.

~~O~~

While the events in the Mess Hall were playing out, Teyla sat in the shotgun seat watching her husband as he flew the Jumper toward the west. He was taking them back to the lake shore where they'd spent five incredible days for their honeymoon. Honeymooning had never been a tradition among her people though she did make an exception for Evan. She was more than happy that she'd done so as it gave them nearly a week to become accustomed to being husband and wife before resuming their duties in Atlantis. She had shared the Athosian traditions with Evan when they'd made the decision to be joined, and had come up with a compromise. The post-joining traditions are not shared outside of their people, and Evan had sworn not to speak of it with anyone. Once they were joined, he became an Athosian by marriage, and as such, was held to the same customs as the others.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the Jumper came to a gentle landing far enough from the shore that it would not intrude on the idyllic setting, but was close by in case of an emergency.

Spreading the blanket on the ground under a tree, Teyla waited for Evan to join her before kneeling. He knelt across from her, opening the old-fashioned picnic basket. Well, it looked old fashioned to her. But the inside contained a state-of-the-art cooler/heater combination that kept the hot food hot and the cold food cold. Setting out the plates, she watched Evan open the bottle of wine and pour them each a glass.

They talked of nothing much while they ate and sipped the wine. Then they lay down side by side to watch the clouds slowly move across the sky, debating on what they looked like. Eventually, they fell silent again with Teyla curled against Evan's side half asleep, his hand lazily skimming up and down her ribs.

"Our son is in love."

"I know. With Claire." Shifting so she could reach up to touch his face and run her fingers through his dark hair that was less than half gray, she sighed in contentment. "And she feels the same."

"Do you think they've…"

"No. It is not our way to be intimate with someone until the decision has made to be joined, whether or not tokens have been exchanged." She laid still, her hand resting on Evan's chest. "I believe that cloud looks like a Jumper."

Evan shook his head. "Nope. That's a shuttlecraft."

"Is that not the same thing?"

"A shuttlecraft is from the television show _Star Trek_ and all of its sequels and movies. Fiction. Jumpers are _real._ "

Teyla pushed up onto her elbow to look into his face, to see if he was making a joke. The twinkle in his blue eyes told the story. "That does not change the fact that the cloud looks like a Jumper."

Their small disagreement turned into an erotic wrestling match, and before long they were making slow sweet love on the blanket beneath the clear blue sky next to a crystal lake. The tree was the same one they'd slept under during their honeymoon, and under which they'd first become one. A single heart beating within two bodies.

 **Several Weeks Later**

Torren poured the tea, handing one cup to his mother and another to his father before taking a seat. They'd both been acting strangely the last few days, giving each other besotted smiles and kissing in public. And as in the past, his father didn't waste time on small talk.

"Son, in a few months you're going to be a big brother."

Unable to speak at first, Torren just stared, the cup halfway to his mouth. Without taking a drink, he carefully set the cup aside. "Um, what?"

Teyla smiled and weaved her hand together with Evan's. "Your father and I are having a baby."

"When did _that_ happen?"

His father chuckled, sharing another odd smile with Teyla. "Remember when your mother and I went on that picnic?"

"Yes." It didn't take Torren long to figure out what they were telling him, that his new sibling had been conceived on that rare day off. Grimacing, the young man waved his arms. "Whoa! Way too much info, Dad!"

Again, Evan chuckled. "You asked."

"Yeah, yeah, but there are some things I don't want or need to know about my parents."

With a smirk, Evan reached for one of the Oreos on the plate setting on the coffee table. "Surely it's no secret…"

Jumping up, Torren put a stop to his father's almost-revelation. "We're _not_ going there, Mother." His parents stood to give him a hug. "Having a new sibling is great, but it's time for me to go."

~~O~~

When Torren had gone, Teyla and Evan looked at each other and dissolved into laughter. At the end, Evan gathered her into a hug. " _That_ went well."

"Yes. Now we must tell John, Amanda, Rodney and Jennifer. I am sure that Torren will take care of informing Claire."

"Speaking of… How long before we hear about their engagement?"

"I do not believe it will be any time soon. On more than one occasion, Claire has expressed the desire to complete her education before entering into a long-term relationship." Teyla stepped out of her husband's embrace.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? They've been friends since they were kids." Taking his hand, Teyla lead him down the hall to their room. "What…"

Her smile turned seductive. "We have celebrated this child on several occasions. I wish to do so again."

As the door closed behind him, Evan pulled Teyla into his arms once more. "Oh, baby. I _like_ the way you think."

 **A Few Months Later**

Claire and Torren were alone in the backyard of her Aunt's house sitting in the swing. In fact, they were completely alone as Jeannie and Kaleb had gone to visit Madison and her family living in Toronto while Claire stayed behind so she wouldn't miss classes at university. Torren had called out of the blue and she invited him over.

"…and the hardest thing was learning to _drive._ "

"Why? You can already fly a Jumper."

" _That's_ what _I_ thought too, what with me having a natural gene, but with a Jumper you just think 'fly', and it goes. With a car, you actually have to do everything despite the fact that they're called automatics. You'd think they'd have the tech to allow autopiloting, but Vancouver is a little behind the times."

Torren chuckled. "That's 'quaint' or perhaps 'retro' is what you're looking for."

"Either/or, it's _still_ annoying." A little nervous at seeing him after all these months, and after the kisses they'd shared, she glanced down at the bag Torren had set at his feet. "Whatcha got in the bag?"

"Surprises." He unzipped the bag and pulled out several boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper. "Your parents and friends asked me to bring these for your birthday. Sorry they're late."

He passed the packages to her one at a time, she glanced at the names and set each one aside for the moment. "I'll open them later. Um, I didn't see one from you."

"That is because mine was a pain to wrap."

Claire's smile widened making her look like a child again though still grown up. She turned sideways in the seat so she could see him better. "Oh, goody. That means it's too _big_ to wrap. Gimme!"

"I hope you like it."

"It will! I _promise_."

He mirrored her position, turning to rest his leg in the seat with an arm across the back of the swing. "I should've said this before you left Atlantis, but I chickened."

" _You?_ That's hard to believe"

His lips twisted into a wry grin. "Strangely enough, it was Turner who made me see the light."

"Um, what?"

His grin turned sheepish. "Let's just say that your ex seems to have changed his ways now that he and Dr. Harkin are officially dating."

" _Dating_ dating not…" she trailed off.

Torren shrugged. "It's none of my business, but, you know, people talk." He shifted again leaning forward to take her hand in his, all evidence of humor having vanished. "I've wanted to say this for a long time. I love you, Claire."

"I love you too, TJ." She'd taken to calling him by his initials since she'd been away though he wasn't sure why.

He scooted closer so he could use his free hand to brush the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear, letting his fingertips linger on her skin. His thumb brushed softly over her cheek making her shiver. One side of his mouth lifted in an affectionate smile. "I'm _in love_ with you."

Claire opened her mouth, and closed it again. Tears welled up, but didn't spill down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you too!" She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. The swing shuddered with the movement as he wrapped one arm around her and used the other hand to keep them from falling.

Her hands gripped his shoulders. His arm went around her waist, pulling her so close he could feel her heart beating in time with his. Feeling greatly daring, he worked his fingers under the edge of her top just enough to touch the skin of her back. Claire sighed, and one hand dropped down to his waist, gripping him through the shirt. He realized that the situation could quickly get out of control.

Claire was just barely seventeen though by Athosian, American, _and_ Canadian law she was considered an adult, he felt that it was too soon for them to think about being intimate. She came to the same conclusion, and pushed herself away.

Keeping hold of his hand, she climbed off, and brought him to his feet beside her. "That was…"

"…unexpected."

"Now that we're whatever we are, we should probably talk about…"

Torren cleared his throat to give himself a moment to collect his scattered thoughts. He'd kissed women before, but had never experienced this level of arousal. "Claire…"

"I know. We're not…"

"…ready for more."

~~O~~

"Let's go inside. I'll make us something to eat." Claire returned to Torren's side when she realized he wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This is the first time everything has felt _right._ There's an Athosian custom about single men and women not being alone in private without a chaperone."

Holding a huff at his reluctance, Claire planted her fists on her hips. "Relax. I'm not gonna jump your bones. It's _just_ dinner." Still he hesitated, as if he were doing it just to annoy her. "Look, in most countries on Earth, it's perfectly acceptable for a dating couple to be alone. Her house. His house. It doesn't matter. No one would think badly of you _or_ me if they knew you were here. Not even Aunt Jeannie and Uncle Kaleb. You can even stay in the guest room so you don't have to go to a hotel."

"Fine. Let's have dinner then. I'll also stay in the guest room until Sunday afternoon when I have to get back to the SGC for classes on Monday. It's just… what happens when we're on Atlantis?"

"We'll do it the Athosian way." She tugged on his hand, and this time he came willingly. "You can help cook."

Torren slipped his arm around her shoulders and she draped her arm around his waist. "Not a good idea. The last time I tried to cook, the fire suppressant system went off in my parents' quarters. Your dad yelled at me."

Stopping at the back door, Claire reached up to give him another kiss and pat him on. "Dad's bark is worse than his bite." She waggled her hand. "Most of the time. Do what Mom and I do: ignore him."

"As you wish." He opened the door and followed her inside.

 **Sunday Evening**

Torren and Claire stood in the entryway of Jeannie's home, arms wrapped around each other and kissing as if they would never get another chance. Finally, Torren backed off and picked up his duffle bag.

"Time to go or I'll be considered AWOL."

She grinned at him and he returned it. "Can't have that. Uncle John would be _pissed._ "

"Exactly."

Her hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for one last kiss. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too."

 **It's a Girl!**

Nine months to the day after the picnic, Teyla gave birth to a baby girl she and Evan named Jaycie Emmagan in the Athosian tradition, and settled down to raise their second family. Life was good, at least for a while. In the weeks following the birth, Teyla found it difficult to bounce back. Physically, she was in perfect health, but emotionally…

Evan, Torren and their friends worried about her. They took turns trying to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. She lost weight, lacked energy, and aside from Jaycie, showed little interest in what went on around her. Then one day, Evan received a frantic call from his wife. He came home to find her in their room with Jaycie's bed alongside theirs. The baby was sleeping and Teyla was crying for no reason. After calling Torren to watch the baby, Evan took his wife to the Infirmary.

Jennifer diagnosed her with post-partum depression recommending meditation and therapy. It worked though not as well as they'd hoped so more drastic measures had to be taken. Teyla would continue with the sessions with the staff psychologist, meditation and Jennifer added a mild antidepressant. After several weeks, Jennifer slowly reduced the dosage until Teyla was able to stop taking it all together.

Long before Jaycie could walk, her mother was herself again, and the Lorne family was happy.

 **Congratulations, Dr. Claire McKay**

Not long after Jaycie celebrated her sixth birthday, Claire graduated from university with a doctorate in theoretical physics and master's degrees in electrical and mechanical engineering. She took a couple of weeks off to reacquaint herself with her family and friends, then, true to her word, she enlisted in the Air Force. She breezed through basic training at the academy, had been posted to more than one base on Earth, as well as one on the moon, before returning home to Atlantis.

 **TBC**


	7. All Our Own

**A/N:** This is a full-length chronological version of the Claire storyline from my Songfic compilation. It includes additional scenes that aren't in the original. Enjoy!

Namaste,

Sunny

" _She knows that she is a miracle, that since the beginning of the world there hasn't been, and until the end of the world there will never be another child like her."_

 **Claire**

 **Chapter 7**

 **All Our Own**

Carrying three duffle bags, Claire stepped through the event horizon and into the Gate Room of home. Her eyes swept the room, seeing strangers as well as familiar faces. But she only had eyes for one. There he was, tall and handsome in off-duty wear instead of his uniform, waiting at the entrance to the hall that led into the heart of the city.

Torren stepped forward to take two of her bags, and fell into step beside her. When they reached her room, the bags Torren had been carrying thumped to the floor next to the one she'd already dropped. She turned to face him and was swept into his arms for a long, hot and very passionate kiss, continuing until oxygen became a necessity. He separated their lips long enough to murmur, "I've missed you."

"Me too."

She let her head rest on his shoulder. "When are we going to tell our parents we're getting married?"

She sighed. "This week, I promise. Just give me a few days to get settled."

"Good. I want us to be able to wear our tokens, so that everyone will know that we're spoken for."

Reaching inside her uniform shirt, she withdrew the pendant he'd made and given to her during her last leave. Grinning, he stuck his hand in his left pocket. Nestled in his palm was the pendant she'd made for _him_. He wouldn't be able to wear it on duty, but at least she knew he carried it with him.

So in tune were they that they'd each given the same token, a small pendant made from the stones she found while going through the Rite of Ondine. As she wasn't Athosian, Claire hasn't been required to complete the week-long trek through the forests of New Athos living off the land. But she wanted to support her Athosian friends, so she'd trained to join them in this rite of passage.

The stones were black as a starless night except for the red orb in the center. They emitted a very faint vibration that allowed two people to be in complete harmony with each other, to feel the other's emotions though only in close proximity, such as now. Turning her head, she found Torren watching her with a loving smile, which she returned.

Claire felt her fiancé's intent before he once more took her in his arms. Her hands skimmed up over his strong biceps, across his shoulders and around his neck to pull him down for another of the kisses that made her heart quiver. They reluctantly separated when the chime rang.

Knowing it was her parents, she thought about having him hide in the bathroom until they'd gone. She didn't want that, and he wouldn't agree to it. Doing so would make it seem as if they were ashamed of their relationship, when nothing could be farther from the truth. "No rest for the wicked. You ready for this?"

Nodding, Torren took the parade rest stance, his head held proudly erect. "You bet."

Claire opened the door and was engulfed in a hug from her father then her mother. "We missed you, honey. Why didn't you…"

"What is _he_ doing in your room?" Rodney pointed an accusing finger at Torren, but he didn't react to the physicist's tone.

"Missed you too, Dad," Claire deadpanned. "He's here because it's his right as my betrothed." She saw the moment Rodney figured it out and used the lopsided smile she'd learned from her Uncle John. "Yes, Dad. Torren and I are getting married."

Jennifer hugged her daughter again, demanding to see the tokens they'd given each other and squealing in delight until Rodney's voice again cut through the air. "But you said it was just a kiss!"

"That night, it was. Much later, it became more." Torren stepped up to stand in front of Rodney. He'd never been afraid of the physicist's legendary temper and wasn't now. "On Earth there's a saying. Do what your heart tells you. And _my_ heart tells me it wants Claire."

"And you feel the same way?" Rodney asked his daughter.

"Yes, Dad. I never planned on falling in love with my best friend, but my heart has a mind of its own and it wants _him._ " Claire took hold of Torren's hand, bringing him to her side. "Our joining will take place on Valentine's Day. You have three months to get used to it."

"Don't worry, Dr. McKay. I promise to…"

Rodney snorted loudly. "Oh, will you call me _Rodney_ already? You know, because you're marrying my daughter."

"Grouch!" Jennifer poked her husband on the shoulder. "Torren, you can call _me_ Mom."

The young man nodded acceptance. "Now we have to tell _my_ parents."

After hugging each of them one more time, Jennifer took Rodney's hand and led him away.

~~O~~

Passing his hand over the sensor, Torren patiently waited for his parents to respond. The door opened and Teyla smiled brightly at seeing them. She placed her hands on Claire's shoulders and they touched their foreheads together. "You have been greatly missed, Claire."

"As have you, Uncle Evan, and Jaycie." The young woman greeted Evan with a hug.

The two young people followed Torren's parents to the living room. "Where _is_ Jaycie?"

"Gone on a field trip to the mainland with her class."

"We'll tell her later then. Mom and Dad, have a seat. Claire and I have news."

Evan's expression didn't change though his eyes betrayed a hint of unease. "Something wrong, pal?"

"On the contrary, Dad. Everything is finally _right_." Torren and Claire held out their tokens for his parents to see. Claire's pendant was on a long cord while Torren's was much shorter.

Claire rubbed a thumb over the stone. "We're engaged."

"When did this happen?" Evan asked.

Claire took Torren's hand. "On my last leave, though we've been dating for a while. We kept it on the down-low."

They shared a loving glance. "One day, after an interminable separation, we decided that, if tomorrow never comes, we at least had this time together."

Evan and Teyla clasped their hands together, their fingers intertwined just as the young couple before them. "It was the same for your father and me." Teyla's smile faded just a little. "When Kanaan was killed, I had thought I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life. Then Evan came to me offering his friendship and that friendship turned to love."

"And the rest is history." The four hugged, and when they were through, Evan and Teyla resumed their seats on the sofa while Torren perched on the arm of the chair Claire had taken. "What did Rodney and Jennifer say?"

Claire waggled her hand. " _Mom_ was thrilled. Dad, a little less so."

Evan chuckled. "I'm not surprised. I do have a question."

Her hand holding Torren's, Claire smiled at her soon to be father-in-law. "Please ask it," he winked at Evan, "Father."

At her use of the honorific, Evan's smile widened. "What _took_ you so long?"

 **Valentine's Day**

As John slipped on the jacket of his dress blues he was reminded of the night more than twenty years ago when Claire McKay had asked him to marry her, chuckling. Today was that day, and he couldn't be more thrilled, though Rodney had spent the months since the announcement alternately glaring and grimacing, as if he had heartburn.

" _This was your idea, wasn't it?"_ Rodney would accuse.

And John would respond as he had so many times before, _"No. It was all_ _her_ _idea. I'm just going along with it."_

Brushing his hands down the sleeves to remove any stray bits of lint, John looked at his watch. It was time. He went into the transporter and exited near the Mess Hall that had been temporarily turned into a wedding chapel/reception hall. Their friends and colleagues filled the seats lined up on either side of a carpeted aisle that led to an ivy covered archway. All around were Athosian touches as the bride and groom had wanted. Soft fabrics in natural colors lined the walls and covered the tables laden with foods from Earth, New Athos, and many other worlds with which Atlantis had allied over the decades.

Some of the assembled turned when he came in and walked up to the podium, smiling and nodding at the men to the right, the groom's best man and groomsmen. Music started and he faced the back of the room to watch the bride enter. Teyla, as the leader of her people standing to John's right, gave voice to the traditional Athosian song of joining.

~~O~~

In the corridor outside the Mess Hall Claire McKay adjusted the handmade aqua veil hanging over her back and shoulders. For the brown-haired blue-eyed daughter of Rodney and Jennifer McKay the Athosian gown had been made of silky fabric in shades of brown with splashes of teal, green and yellow. It showed off her shape beautifully while still making her appear virtuous.

"You ready?"

Rodney's voice came from behind her and she turned, the sight of her father in a tuxedo making her grin. "I am. You?"

"As I'll ever be." He took her hands in his. "If you want to call this off, just say the word."

"Da-ad!" She dropped his hands in mock annoyance. He'd been trying to get her to change her mind since the day the engagement had been announced. "I love him and he loves me. We're getting married today and there's _nothing_ you can say that will change my mind."

Rodney sighed, and looked resigned as she tucked her arm into his elbow. They stopped just short of activating the door. Claire looked up at him as he looked down at her and smiled. "Let's do this."

~~O~~

As Rodney escorted his daughter down the aisle he saw the expression on the face of the man waiting for her and realized that there was love here for his daughter. _He looks at her like_ _I_ _look at Jennifer!_ Finally grasping the concept, his heart and his steps became lighter.

Arriving at the podium, Rodney kissed Claire on the cheek, placed her hand into the hand of her betrothed, and took his place beside Jennifer in the front row.

~~O~~

John cleared his throat, seeking out the smiling faces of his wife and children seated behind Rodney and Jennifer. He smiled in return then met the eyes of the couple standing in front of him. Just as he'd promised Claire when she was five, he was marrying her.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Claire Elizabeth McKay and Torren John Emmagan Lorne.

"Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife…"

 **A Couple of Years Later**

Rodney's head swam, dizziness making him stagger. "Oh, I'm gonna pass out."

Jennifer held onto her husband's arm. On the other side Torren held on, and together they guided him to a chair. "Put your head between your knees, honey."

"That'll make it _worse_." He looked up when a glass of water was pressed into his hand. "Thanks."

"You okay, Dad?" Claire squatted in front of him, her hand on his knee. She wore the same black USAF-Atlantis uniform as Torren, though beginning immediately, she would no longer be going on offworld missions. At least not for a while.

Looking past her, Rodney's son-in-law stood just in front of him at parade rest with the same unreadable expression he'd seen on his mother's face for more than twenty-five years. "I'm _fine._ " He knocked back the rest of the water and Jennifer took the glass. "Tell me you didn't just say what I thought you said."

Claire moved back to her husband's side, his arm going around her shoulders. "Can't do that, Dad. Torren and I are having a baby. In a few months, you and mom are going to be grandparents."

Jennifer came forward to hug first Claire then Torren who had returned from a two-month mission with the _Poseidon_ just a few days before. "That's great news, sweetie." She turned to her husband. Through gritted teeth, she said, "Isn't it, Rodney?"

"Yes, yes. Of _course_. It was just such a-a shock." He too hugged his daughter then shook hands with Torren.

Taking his wife's hand, Torren tucked the other one behind his back. "Onward and upward. Mom and Dad are waiting for us. Hope they'll be as thrilled as we are."

Standing beside Rodney, Jennifer smiled and gave the young Air Force Lieutenant's arm a squeeze. "They _will_ be."

Out in the hall, Claire and Torren looked at each other and laughed.

 **A Few Months Later**

Dr. Amanda Sheppard entered the waiting room. Jennifer, Teyla, Evan, Rodney, her husband John, as well as those friends who were off duty stood. Amanda smiled. "Congratulations! You are now the proud grandparents of one boy and one girl, both perfectly healthy." For the next few minutes, Amanda was drawn into the mass of hugging and handshaking among the long-time friends turned family. When it wound down, she went to the door. "You can see them in a few minutes."

Rodney quickly called a halt to the excited chatter. "Okay, before we go in there, we have decisions to make."

Evan rolled his eyes. "What're you talking about, Rodney?"

"What're the grandkids going to call us?"

Jennifer took her husband's hand and leaned against his shoulder. "The kids will do that on their own, honey."

~~O~~

Amanda appeared in the doorway again. "They're ready." She and John trailed them to the room watching through the window as Claire and Torren introduced the newborns to their grandparents. John's arm draped around her shoulder, pulling her against his side. She rested her hand on his chest. "That'll be us in a couple months."

"Yeah."

"So what do _you_ want to be called, grandfather-to-be?" She looked into her husband's eyes. He'd been thinking about it for _months_.

"Doesn't matter. As long as he or she is healthy, I'm good." He wrapped both arms around his wife cuddling her close.

"Yeah. Me too."

~~O~~

"What's this is all about?" Rodney sat on the side of the bed putting on his socks.

Jennifer came from the bathroom still brushing her hair. "They've finally decided on names for the babies."

Huffing, Rodney reached for his shoes. "It's about _time_. There should be a _law_ about how long you have to name your children after they're born. What's it been, almost a month?"

"Yes, but _don't_ say anything. And don't…"

"Don't _what?_ "

She tried to think of a delicate way of putting this, but failed, "No matter what names they've chosen, at least _pretend_ to be excited _._ "

" _Fine._ But if they've gotten too crazy with it, I'm giving the kids nicknames." He suddenly brightened. "Do you think they've named the boy after me?"

Jennifer gave him one of her indulgent smiles. "You never know. This could be the one." She handed him his jacket and they exited their apartment. Out in the hall, they met up with Teyla and Evan, the four of them going to the transporter together. The young couple lived in quarters on the far edge of the city, a new area that had been rebuilt six months ago.

Moments later, they were standing outside the home of Claire and Torren McKay Emmagan Lorne. Since their marriage, they'd concluded that the name was too long and cumbersome. So much so that Torren used Emmagan in his career and Claire the McKay name in hers. It prevented confusion and awkwardness during introductions offworld on those times when they were assigned to the same mission, which wouldn't be for a while.

Teyla touched the chime and the door was opened almost immediately by Claire cradling a bundle wrapped in blue. Behind her, Torren approached with a pink bundle. The four grandparents were ushered in and once everyone had settled and the traditional Athosian candles had been lit, they made the announcement.

~~O~~

Evan, Teyla, Jennifer and Rodney were silent as they returned to their respective homes. Before they parted, Rodney naturally had more to say on the naming of their grandchildren. That he had refrained from doing so until now had shocked and pleased Jennifer.

"Seriously, _what_ were they thinking?"

Evan crossed his arms and grinned, coming to his son's defense. "They were thinking that 'Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da' is Torren's favorite song and he _likes_ the names Desmond and Molly. Oh, and you finally got your wish, McKay."

The physicist grinned. "True. Desmond Rodney McKay _does_ have a nice ring to it."

Teyla smiled at her friend. "As does Molly Charin McKay."

In the Athosian tradition, the children had been given the last name of their mother. After their Rite of Ondine at the age of fourteen, Desmond and Molly would choose what name they would go by from that day forward.

With a resigned sigh, Rodney slipped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Well, life goes on, I guess."

The two couples retired for the night, more than happy with the evening's events.

~~O~~

Torren and Claire watched their children sleeping in one crib. A month old in a few days, Des and Molly refused to sleep alone. Soon they would have to get used to being separated, but for now their parents indulged them.

Taking his wife's hand, Torren drew her across the hall to their room. Already in their pajamas, they crawled under the covers cuddling together in the middle. With a dual sigh of contentment, they went to sleep, their tokens giving off a faint glow.

 _Life is good, my love_ , Torren thought at his wife.

Claire responded, _Yes, it is, my love._

 **The Beginning**


End file.
